Harry Potter and the Story that Will Be
by thisbe gwydion
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Secret Apartment...
1. The Train Ride

And the Sequel to **Harry Potter and the Secret Apartment**:

**The Train Ride  
**_Chapter 1_

Harry smirked at Ginny, but she missed it. She was immersed in the latest edition of the Quibbler, Luna Lovegood beside her, hidden behind another issue. She looked up briefly and her ears tinged pink before she returned to the article she was reading.

Harry bit his lip, fighting back the thoughts running through his head that involved him jumping across the compartment and kissing her until she lost consciousness. He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, trying to forget how great it felt to feel her warm lips on his. He looked at her again, his head cocked to the side as he looked at her with extreme interest, as if she were a beautiful flower seconds from opening, as if she was all that mattered in the world, and to him, she was.

The door slid open and Harry looked up quickly to see Dean's smiling face staring at him. Harry gave him a nod as a form of greeting and begged the boy to leave silently. He wasn't even thinking about the fact that Dean and Ginny were still together, about the fact that Dean was there to see Ginny, not just looking for a compartment.

Dean walked in and grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her out of her seat, "Missed you," he said not caring if the other's heard him, "let's have a snog in the loo." He continued pulling her out of the compartment and Ginny glanced back at Harry, begging him with her eyes to save her, to fight for her, to stop Dean from pulling her into the loo.

"Oy," Ron said loudly from outside, "Ginny, you have to erm, prefect something or other business," he added, making both Ginny and Harry want to pull him in to a large hug.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Dean," Harry heard Ginny say, the happiness in her voice only audible to him, from the hallway, "Ron's right, the prat." He heard the sounds of a kiss, a quick kiss, he hoped, on the cheek before Ginny walked off down the hall.

Harry watched as Ron walked in, followed closely by Hermione, and last, Dean walked in, giving Harry and Neville and even Luna a smile. Harry did his best to smile back, to smile back at the boy who he had robbed of a girlfriend, the boy whose girlfriend he'd stolen, but he wasn't sure how well it turned out so he looked to Ron, who'd sat down with Hermione plopping down next to him. She'd made it look as if she'd just fell onto the seat but Harry could tell that she'd taken extra care not to sit too close to Ron, but not to far from him either. He hated all those games girls played, but Hermione wasn't a girl that played games, just like Ginny. Hermione was normal and was probably just trying to give the lanky boy as much space as he needed.

Seconds later, Ginny stuck her head in the door, giving a wink towards Harry that made its way to Dean, true grace on Ginny's part. "Luna, you're a prefect as well and I'd hate to walk up and down this train alone," she said loudly to get her friends attention.

Luna looked up at Ginny before setting the magazine down and walking out of the compartment, taking special care to shut the door without making a noise.

Harry felt uncomfortable in the silence with Dean, uncomfortable in the presence of Dean. He'd betrayed his friend, done something horrible and expected it to be alright because he was Harry Potter, because he was the stinking Boy Who Lived. But really, what right did he have to Ginny? She was Dean's yet he'd rode in on his flaming levels of testosterone and carried her into the sunset of lust and desire and fire quenching love. He was horrible.

"So, erm," Ron said rather uncomfortably, maybe he could sense the tension, maybe he could feel the way Harry felt as if he should spontaneously combust for his actions, or maybe he didn't like the silence. "How'd you do on your O.W.L.'s?" he asked nodding his head at Dean.

"Got a few O's and A's, but mostly A's," he replied with a smile, "how about the golden trio?" He was joking, of course he was, but it didn't make it funny.

The three forced a laugh, they were just three friends; they weren't a trio. They were nothing more than three friends, not a bunch of super-heroes out to save the world from eminent destruction, just a bunch of 16 year-old kids who'd been thrown into a pool of trouble, but they'd swam. They hadn't sunk and lost the battle, they'd won, but that didn't make them golden.

"Got all O's," Hermione said with a smile, almost happy to brag about her scores, "the whole lot of us." They had all gotten O's on everything, thanks for the most part, to Hermione's nagging and berating and all together pushiness for the boys to study every second of the day.

Dean's jaw dropped and Harry was sure he'd expected less, much less than that. He'd probably expected fails, but no, the three had passed with flying colors. They were golden, the whole lot of them. "All of you?" he said still in awe, "even you, Ron?"

Ron's ears burnt red, "Yeah," he said with a shy smile. He was becoming less needy of attention, more accustomed to feeling as Harry did. He wanted to be left alone, he wanted the scars on his arm gone, he wanted the pain of Sirius' death out of his mind and heart; he wanted his friend to not mourn his godfather. He didn't want attention anymore, he longed for the quietness of being just another Weasley again.

"Bloody hell, Weasley," Dean laughed.

Ginny walked past the compartment, her red hair shining brightly through the window. She doubled back and looked at Harry, her face hidden from the others. She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes at her, fighting back the laugh she was trying to get out of him. She crossed her eyes and touched her tongue to her nose. She stopped when he refused to crack a smile and just looked at him, a half smile on her face. He could see so many things in her eyes, so many thoughts, the predominant one being a small obsession with his hair as her eyes kept darting to the dark locks.

He shook his head to something Ron said and she blew him a kiss before waving and walking off. Luna following behind stealing a look in the window and noticing that it was Harry looking and not Dean. She gave an odd smile that Harry wasn't sure was directed at him or was just a smile, so he didn't return it.

Dean's watch started to beep, and he looked down at it and smiled, "Finally, off to meet Ginny then," he said with a wink at Harry, who forced a smile back. He stood and started out the door and Ron stuck his foot out. Dean got caught up in the lanky boy's large foot and fell into the door and looked back at Ron, scowling. "What the bloody hell, Weasley?" he said back angrily.

Ron scowled back, "Sorry, didn't realize you didn't know how to walk," he said before flashing the boy an angry smirk. Harry's jaw dropped, Ron had been tactful and didn't turn red and get flustered. Ron was still calm and collected as Dean pulled the door open, walked out, and slammed it shut.

"Ronald!" Hermione said as she hit him in the chest, her hand connecting with his chest with a rather loud thud. She knew why he'd done it, why he'd been such a jerk, and Harry knew as well.

Harry was scared, Dean was just off to meet Ginny and Ron had tripped him, he wondered what his best mate would do when he found out that Ginny had spent one night with him in which neither remained at all innocent. The fear of Ron finding out was still there, never dying, but he still hoped that maybe Ron wouldn't get angry, wouldn't flip out, but that was like hoping he didn't have to fulfill the prophesy.

"What?!" Ron replied back, acting as if he'd done nothing wrong. He looked at Hermione and Harry almost saw a little friction between the two before she rolled her eyes at him and looked away.

Hermione looked at him, "Close your mouth Harry, it's not at all attractive," she said coldly. His jaw snapped shut and he clenched it to make sure it didn't fall again. He was amazed at Hermione, she'd never been cold! That was unlike her just like it was unlike Ron to trip Dean and remain so calm about it. Something strange was going on with his friends.

Harry was fighting back the confusion and trying to think of something to say when Neville and Hermione excused themselves and slipped out of the compartment. Harry watched the door shut slowly and wondered what was going on. He looked back at Ron who was looking oddly at the door.

"You don't think that," he paused, his voice cracking, "Hermione and Neville?" he asked, his voice going up at the end though his words didn't really form a question. He was too confused to actually form a sentence, which, being that he was Ron, might not have made sense anyway, to the untrained ear, of course.

Harry gaped at Ron, "You fancy Hermione," he said in awe. He was completely oblivious, but he could tell by the way Ron's voice cracked when he was speaking, he was concerned. He was overly concerned about Hermione rating someone else, about Hermione not fancying him. Harry laughed. "You fancy Hermione."

"You're mad," Ron replied, thick as ever. "Me fancy Hermione? That's like you rating Ginny, just insane," he added second before the cart lady opened the compartment door.

"Any sweets for you?" she asked with a toothy smile.

Harry laughed, "Ron will take Hermione, he's sweet on her," he said as he stood and walked over to the lady, his hand digging in his pocket for some money.

Ron punched Harry in the arm, making him stagger sideways, "I don't fancy Hermione," he said before sitting back down and not bothering to thank Harry for the chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice and especially not the Fizzing Whizbees, even if they were his new favorite.

"You see, Ronald," Harry said, his tone light, "you must, for I'm totally and utterly in love with Ginny." He laughed so Ron thought he was joking, which he wasn't. It was his way of making himself feel less guilty, he could always say that he did tell Ron, even if his friend hadn't believed him.

Ron laughed through a mouthful of chocolate frog, "And I'm the Minister of Magic."

"Bloody good," Harry laughed, "what will be your first act as official Head of the Ministry, Mr. Weasley?" He pulled the top off his box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans and rooted around in the box for a piece of candy that looked edible, or rather not boogie or ear wax or foot fungus.

Ron threw an empty chocolate frog box at his friend, "Cart you off to an insane asylum in Iceland." The box hit squarely in the head

Harry threw the box back, hitting Ron squarely in the head, "Alright, send Ginny as well or I'll break out and find her before shagging her senseless in a house where Fred and George are my secret keepers!"

Ron laughed, "You, shag Ginny? I'll eat my bloody shoe before that happens!"

"Bon appetite!"

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	2. The Common Room

**The Common Room  
**_Chapter 2_

Harry watched Ginny from across the common room. He was tired of not being able to talk to her, sit next to her, hold her, hug her, kiss her soft lips. She'd made a promise with Dean at the end of last year, they'd wait two weeks into the new term before breaking things off, if they so decided they wanted to break things off; and Harry hated the promise. It was a horrible promise, who promised such things?

Ginny and Dean promised such things and Ginny and Dean seemed to enjoy each other's company, even if Ginny would always steal a glimpse of Harry and his hair, with which he was sure she had an obsession. She'd smirk and go back to talking to Dean, putting her hand on his shoulder or his knee, letting him kiss her occasionally when Ron wasn't around, which wasn't often, which Harry liked.

Ginny laughed loudly and Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He could tell she wasn't laughing at Dean, but a joke from someone else, but she was enjoying herself. He wanted to walk over and pull her into a kiss, envelop her lips in his once more.

He could still remember how her lips felt on his, the moist warmth sending shocks and impish thoughts through his body. He could still remember her touch, the way her body looked the night they'd shared together at his apartment. He would wake up at night in a sweat, dreaming of that night, before he had to slip off to the boys' showers and douse himself in cold water.

He wanted to spend another night with her but he didn't. He didn't want it to become a regular thing, something they did just for fun. It had meant so much their first time, he didn't want that to just be another thing they did as a couple. He wanted every time to be special, for the moments when they did decide it was right to enjoy each other's company to be few and far between. They would be like a tall glass of water on a hot day, a warm butterbeer on a cold wintry day, and more. They would quench the thirst he'd feel for her, but only occasionally.

She laughed again and he looked down at his work, trying to focus on his essay so he didn't have any work over the weekend. Quidditch tryouts were the next day and he had the difficult task of filling the empty positions. He'd been so happy when he'd been awarded Quidditch captain, but now he was a little weary.

He didn't know much about quidditch, he was a seeker. He'd spent most of his time flying around looking good, now he had to run the team. He had Ron's help and he did know a fair bit about quidditch. He had been at almost every practice since his first year, he knew enough to get the team squared away, the rest he'd have to learn as he went.

"Harry, you just spelled 'the' wrong," Hermione said from over his shoulder. She'd snuck up on him rather quietly and even if it startled Harry, her help was always needed. Sometimes being an insufferable know-it-all was a good thing, especially for that know-it-all's friends.

Harry looked down at his essay. He had spelled the wrong. Writing in the dark ink was 'te' an affirmation that he needed to pay more attention to his work then Ginny and quidditch. Much to Hermione's dismay, he just scratched an 'h' over the 'e' and squeezed an 'e' in the small space after the word.

"Just use the ink remover I got you for your birthday," Hermione said as she looked at the monstrosity Harry called a word. It resembled and ink blot more than a word, in fact, if Hermione hadn't seen Harry's attempt to correct it, she wouldn't even think it was a word.

Harry looked up at his friend and smiled cheekily, "And what a wonderful birthday present that was, let me say," he laughed. "Really, Hermione," he said when she hadn't laughed at his joke, "just one word."

Hermione laughed at that, "And I suppose 'of' is spelled 'U V'," she said pointing down at another misspelled word with a smirk across her face. It was rather interesting to see Harry make so many mistakes, and more amusing than anything to see his interpretations of the proper spelling of a word when he wasn't thinking.

"Yes, actually, it is," Harry said not looking down at the paper, not at all fighting back a fit of laughter at his insane wittiness.

Hermione laughed, "Spelled your name wrong as well," she said pointing at his name which lacked one 'r'. "A little preoccupied are we?" she said as her eyes darted at Ginny. Luckily, Ron didn't notice her reference towards his little sister.

Harry turned around and returned to his paper, pulling out Hermione's birthday present to fix his mistakes. He huffed and continued on another six inches with the paper, occasionally mumbling to himself about "bloody Snape" and "foot and a half" and "we're English, use centimeters, can he?"

"Harry," Ginny whispered into his ear, right into his ear, in fact her mouth was almost touching his ear. It didn't make him jump but sent way to many thoughts through his mind of their night together. He was not enjoying being a sixteen year old boy at the moment, images and all.

He turned around slowly, their lips almost touching, "'ello Ginny," he said with a smirk, "taken to reading over people's shoulders, have you?" He longed to lean in just one millimeter to feel her soft lips on his, but didn't want anyone to see him kissing Ginny, his best mate's sister and his roommates girlfriend.

Ginny leaned back laughing, making his heart speed up and a smile spread across his lips without his permission. He tried to fight it back, but couldn't, she was infectious. "Planning on spending the whole night down here, then, love?" she asked before slipping into the seat beside him.

He looked around then pulled his pocket watch out. It was two a.m. and he'd spent the last two hours working on his essay, which was still an inch away from meeting Snape's requirements. He looked at his essay, it was full of ink blots where he'd tried to hide his mistake, then looked at Ginny.

He smiled cheekily at the girl, "Wouldn't want to knick Hermione's essay would you?" he laughed. "Can tell you right where it is," he added hopefully. He knew Hermione's essay would hold a pleathora of information he'd over looked, and he also knew it was in her bag, between her potions book and her charms book. And, unfortunately, her bag was in her room, which was inaccessible to the male population of Gryffindor house.

Ginny laughed, "You do realize your essay was to be a foot long, not a foot and a half," she said looking at his insanely long essay, "Hermione said so before she went to bed."

"No, it's a foot and a half," he said almost hoping Ginny was joking with him. He'd spent so long working on it, way to long, for it to be over the required amount.

Ginny giggled, inciting another round of images and heart pounding activity, "Let me see your notes," she said holding her hand out. He pushed the notes into her hands and watched her read it intently.

He stared at her soft rosy lips that moved slightly as she read and her fair skin that seemed to glow and her long eye lashes that moved ever so slow as she blinked and her thin eye brows that epitomized femininity and her slender nose that perfected the picture of her face. She smiled and looked at him. "Look there," she said as she pointed to the bit about the length of the essay, "that's Ron's handwriting, the one half."

Harry pulled it gently from her hands and stared down at the number. It was barely a change from his own writing, but as he focused on it, he could tell. Ron wrote a little harder, making the numbers a little thicker. "Bloody git," he said with a laugh. He couldn't believe Ron had been so devious, Harry reasoned his friend was still angry about the incident on the train.

"Yes, bloody git," Ginny sighed, bringing Harry's attention back to her unintentionally. She wasn't the type of girl to crave his attention every second of the day, but it was nice regardless.

He smirked at her and pulled her into a kiss, his lips moving over hers softly. Her lips were as warm and sultry as he remembered, maybe even more so. He ran his tongue over her lips, begging for access into her mouth. She opened her mouth slightly and closed it again, teasing him before she brought her hands to his hair. She ran it through the thick locks before opening her mouth and letting Harry's tongue slip in. She gripped his hair tightly as her pressed his tongue firmly against hers, sending shocks of pleasure through her body.

He pulled back, both breathing heavily and left a soft trail of kisses along her jaw to her neck. He suckled her neck softly before moving down a little more, her robes pushing against his cheek as her ran his tongue and lips over her collar bone, her hands gripping his hair even more. She sighed in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, but he continued on, as she sighed a few more times.

He moved his lips back up to hers and enveloped her lips in his before she took his top lip into her mouth, sucking it softly, her teeth occasionally grazing it in a sensual way.

Harry's hands traveled to her waist seconds before she began a trail of kisses to his ear. She pulled his ear lobe into her mouth, doing with it what she did with his lip, making his hands grip her sides, pulling her into him. She sighed in his ear once more and he pushed her back, unable to take it anymore.

"Ginny, we have to stop," he said in ragged breaths, "I need a cold shower."

"Why?" she asked softly, wanting once more to feel his lips on hers.

Harry sighed and brought his hand up to her face, outlining her lips with his thumb, "I'm this close to carrying you up to my dormitory, you know, where Ron, your brother, and Dean, your boyfriend are sleeping."

Ginny bit her lip and glanced down before looking back up, "Can't we go to your apartment?" she asked, her resolve turning him on even more.

He pushed her back a bit further, not wanting to get past the point of no return, "No, I've got to do the tryouts tomorrow, can't go running around every time the whim pleases us, love."

"When then?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Halloween, I promise," Harry said, realizing the day was almost two full months away.

"That's so far," Ginny said leaning back in her chair, her hand slipping into Harry's.

Harry laughed, "Yes, but someone still has a boyfriend and I'll not carry you off until that's over," he said. He knew he sounded a little jealous and a little upset, but he didn't care. It wasn't Ginny's fault she couldn't break up with Dean, but he still didn't like it. "Plus, Hogsmeade visit the day after, so everyone will think we've gotten up early and gone to Hogsmeade instead of London."

"Fine," Ginny said defeated. She leaned into Harry and kissed him softly on the lips before running her hands through his hair once more. "I love you," she said in a whisper, making it more intimate.

"I love you," Harry said with a smirk before kissing her playfully on the lips and drawing back quickly, "now, off to bed," he said with a laugh. He pushed her away, as if she were a small child.

She walked to the steps and looked back at Harry, who was still watching her. She ran back and leaned across his table and pulled him into one last kiss. She ran her tongue softly over his lips, begging entry into his mouth. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out before hers could slip into his, greeting hers pleasurably. She ran her hands through Harry's hair one last time, making him fight back a kiss as his lips ran over hers.

She pulled back and smirked, "Sorry, been so long and all," she giggled, "good night."

Harry laughed, "Good night."

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	3. The Quidditch Pitch

**The Quidditch Pitch  
**_Chapter 3_

Harry flashed his star chaser and smirked as he flew around the pitch one last time. Practice was over, just as September was, giving way for a new event, such as studying, or month, such as October. He flew over to Ginny, the smirk he'd given her just seconds ago still on his face. "Hey, love," he said, not worried about anyone over hearing him as he was feat in the air.

"Oy," Ginny said with a smile. She looked apprehensive and Harry knew why. They'd decided to tell Ron that day, to tell Ron about their relationship, not everything else. No, that would be kept secret forever, but their relationship, that would be brought out into the open.

Harry was more apprehensive but flying relieved every tension, every worry, it made him feel at peace with the world, even if his best mate was about the pound the life out of him. He laughed, "Suppose we can't tell him in the air?" he asked nervously.

Ginny laughed, her laugh just as nervous, "Not if don't want to plummet 50 meters to the ground." She glanced down at the ground, the bottom of the pitch, the beautifully luscious green, and no matter how pretty it was, it would still hurt, a lot.

Harry flashed Ginny a comforting smile, "Alright, if I don't make it, remember I love you and if I could I'd give you a kiss but we've been sitting here for a while and I think Ron may be suspecting something." His eyebrows raised and he sighed nervously. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the ground where Ron was standing, staring up at them like a fool.

They flew down slowly, both terrified of how Ron was going to take it. They started walking towards the locker room, Ginny and Harry dangerously quiet until they started along the stone wall.

"Erm, Ron?" Harry said, probably at the worst time in their walk towards the door that never seemed to get closer. He had no chance of running away, he was blocked by Ron's tall and lanky and inevitably muscular body, though Harry knew he was just as muscular, it still didn't look good. "I just thought you should know, GinnyandIaredating."

"What?" Ron half screamed, half asked as he turned in one fluid motion and lifted Harry up and slammed him against the wall, Ginny too shocked and too weak to stop her brother. Harry's feet were dangling from the ground and the second reason for his choice of destination to tell Ron came into play, at this point, there was a wall for which Ron to slam Harry against rather painfully.

Harry fought for breath as it had been knocked out of him when his back had connected squarely with the wall. He chocked and tried to suck in as much air as possible. So, he dangled, gasping for breath in front of his best mate, who seemed as if he could care less if Harry died of asphyxiation on the spot. "I can't breathe," Harry tried to get out, his words whispery or non-existent as he chocked.

Ron's grip didn't loosen, in fact he slammed him against the wall, waiting for an answer, while Ginny stared hopelessly at the two. She was unsure what to do, unsure what she could do. She wanted to stop Ron from hurting Harry, it was obvious that he was fighting to regain his breath and when Ron had slammed him against the wall again the air had been forced out for a second time. She wanted to stop him, but she couldn't, she was helpless as she grabbed Ron's arms and tried to pull them away. They didn't budge but pushed more forcefully on Harry's chest.

Harry's pinned arms tried to get Ron to budge, but he'd positioned himself in the perfect position, not giving any leeway no matter how hard Harry pushed. He tried to tell Ron again he couldn't breathe, but it didn't help. He continued to sputter and take rasping breaths, trying to pull oxygen into his lungs.

"What did you say?" Ron asked forcefully. He didn't slam Harry again but waited, almost patiently for him to regain his breath.

Harry wondered at the moment if Dean and Michael had gone through this and hoped they had, even if it was rather painful to not be able to breathe and to be pinned against a rather rough wall by your best mate who was much stronger than you ever imagined.

"Ginny," he pushed out, "I love her."

Ron's jaw dropped, "You didn't say that before, you said dating," he said. He'd been shocked by dating, but love threw him. He looked at Ginny who was hopelessly tugging at his arms. "Do you know he loves you?" he asked almost curiously.

Ginny looked up at him, tears in her eyes and glistening trails on her cheeks, "Yes, you great git, he told me ages ago!" she yelled and gave another tug, throwing her body weight into it. His arms still didn't budge.

"Ages ago?" he said looking back at Harry. He felt betrayed almost. Harry not only didn't tell him he was in love with his best friends only sister, his kid sister to whom he was overprotective, but he was dating her, a position he didn't like any one to fill.

"Yes," Harry gasped, "ages." He wriggled and fought against Ron's arms, wondering where the boy got all his strength then realizing he didn't care, he just wanted down and out of the death grip.

Ron loosened his hold on Harry, but didn't let him down. He wasn't about to let his friend get away until everything was thoroughly explained. "When?" he asked angrily, wanting to know every detail for no real reason.

Ginny didn't let Harry answer the question, not knowing what exactly he'd say. She spoke up once more, "At Grimmauld place," she said quickly. "The day I went up and didn't come back for hours, he told me then." She hoped and appealed to Merlin for her brother to believe her.

Ron looked to Harry then back to Ginny, "Do you love him back?" he asked, now more curious than anything. He seemed rather romantic at the moment, but neither Harry nor Ginny was paying attention to that fact. They were more concerned with Harry being pinned against the castle, squirming to get free of the pain and the uncomfortable vice grip of the red head.

"Yes, Ron, I love him back," Ginny said exasperated. She thought it would be obvious she loved him back, she'd had a crush on him since she was ten years old. He probably thought, along with Harry, that she'd gotten over the Boy Who Lived, that her crush had dissipated, but it had only grown stronger.

Ron looked back to Harry. He was no longer curious but had resumed being angry. "How long have you been dating?" he asked tightening his hold on Harry, much to Harry's dismay and ever evolving pain. "How long?" he asked when Harry didn't reply but wriggled instead.

"Today, just today," Harry spat out.

"Why? If you've loved her for ages, why just start going out today?" he asked pointing out the holes in their lie, which really wasn't a lie. They hadn't been dating before, they'd been two people hopelessly in love with each other, but not an official couple, unless intimate lovers was an official title, but that wouldn't reach Ron's ears.

"Dean," Harry breathed and wriggled again. "Put me down, Ron," he demanded seconds later. "Please," he added as an afterthought.

Ron shook his head and looked down at Ginny, "Go inside," he said to her, "I want to talk to me best mate, alone." He didn't really expect her to listen, but he also wasn't about to talk to Harry with her standing there.

Ginny shook her head and stood her ground, not wanting to leave Harry helpless with Ron, even if she'd been no help at all. She wouldn't leave his side, not today, not ever. But his side was a philosophical term, she'd be there for him, even if she was oceans away.

"Go, Ginny," Harry said kindly, it wasn't an order, but a request, a short request as he was still in a lot of pain. He hoped she'd go away, not that he didn't want her support and comfort, but he knew that it had to be just him and Ron to settle this, to get over this hurdle.

She wiped away a tear and bit her lip before walking on, her head held high. She didn't look back at Ron, though he kept his eyes trained on her until she disappeared inside, the door closing slowly behind her.

Ron looked at Harry, ready to make an all out speech. "Harry, you're my best mate and I know what goes on in your head," he paused knowing he didn't know everything and he didn't want to, "at least with girls. Do not hurt Ginny and I swear if you attempt in any way to shag her, I will gladly take up Sirius' empty cell in Azkaban."

The mention of Sirius' name wasn't bitter, the summer had brought the entire Order to grips with his death. He was no longer a painful memory, but a man who lived on in their hearts and minds, and now, their threats.

"Ron, I love her more than life itself, I wouldn't hurt her to save the world," he choked out, making Ron feel rather guilty. He felt horrible for holding Harry against the wall, slamming him against the wall knocking the wind out of him, for doubting in any way that Harry was anything more than a perfect gentleman, especially with Ginny.

"I'm sorry," Ron said as he let Harry down and slipped his arm under Harry's to help him to the locker room. "Overreacted a bit," he said nervously. He was sorry but didn't expect Harry to forgive him, in fact he was waiting for Harry to regain his breath before he gave out to him. He was bracing himself for one of Harry's usual tantrums in which he screamed and raged and raved at Ron, letting all his bottled up emotions out in a few screamed sentences.

"I'd have done the same," Harry replied, "a little softer maybe, but the same." He laughed, a rasped laugh through his lungs which had been bruised from the oxygen being forced out of them twice. "Okay, I wouldn't have thrown you at the wall, but…" he let his voice trail off.

"Really, Harry," Ron said as he pulled the locker room door open, "I shouldn't have done that, was stupid really." He helped Harry in, squeezing through the door sideways and walking into the empty room.

Harry laughed again, "Guess you do fancy Hermione then."

Ron straightened up a bit, pulling Harry with him as he'd been crouching as he helped his friend along. "I do NOT fancy Hermione." He didn't bother to crouch back down as he lead his friend over to a bench.

"Do too," Harry replied as he settled onto the bench, happy to have a place to rest, even if it was a rather uncomfortable place to be sitting at anytime.

"Do not," Ron fought back, not wanting to give in to the endless fight. He thought Harry had gotten the point when he'd forced him into slaving over that paper so many weeks ago, but he obviously hadn't.

"You do," Harry said, "where's Ginny?" he asked, wondering now if it was okay for him to talk tenderly about the girl, or if he should treat it as if it was still a secret.

She appeared out of her hiding place in the barely there shadows and walked over to Harry. "Are you boys done fighting then?" she asked as if it was just another annoying thing the two did.

"Yes, love," Harry said, not thinking about Ron being right next to him. He knew he shouldn't call her 'love' even if she adored it, even if she loved hearing him use the word so tenderly, so meaningfully.

"Hear," Ginny said handing him a small bottle of potion, "take this," she paused and looked at her brother, "and Ron, you do fancy Hermione."

"I do not."

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	4. The Secret Apartment

**The Secret Apartment  
**_Chapter 4_

Harry sat with Ginny on one of the couches in the common room. They were slouched down to the point that their lower backs were resting on the cushions and just their shoulders and heads rested against the back of the couch. Their legs were relaxed; both spread comfortably, each with one leg resting affectionately on the others.

Their fingers were intertwined together as they laughed along with the other students sitting in the common room, Harry's free hand occasionally reaching over and tickling Ginny and her feet rising in the air as she giggled. Even less occasional was the quick kiss Harry would lay on Ginny's cheek as he tickled her, concealing it from everyone.

They were waiting rather patiently for Ron to go to bed or go to the library, or become rather distracted, so they could slip away unnoticed and use Harry's portkey to take them to his apartment, but Ron was having a rather enjoyable time with Hermione as they sat squished in one of the smaller couches.

Finally, after two hours of waiting, Hermione and Ron started whispering and very slowly, very, very slowly they pulled themselves from the couches and started towards the door, mumbling something about prefect patrols.

"Suppose they'll be looking for couple snogging in closest," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, "or rather, a closet for themselves." He laughed and kissed her again, "Let's go," he said softly.

He stood, pulling her up with him, and winked at the other boys, "Prefect patrols as well," he said before all the boys laughed and waved him off. They walked through the portrait hole and heard Ron and Hermione's muffled voices, and after exchanging a quick glance, they started to follow those voices.

They finally stopped, hidden behind a corner, and watched as the couple walked back and forth in front of the room of requirement. They exchanged another glance and watched as Ron stopped and pulled Hermione into him. It was a rather uncoordinated kiss as Hermione was so short compared to Ron, so his first attempt was a miss, but they both laughed it off before Hermione pushed herself onto her toes and kissed him softly.

Ron reached by slipping his hands through Hermione's hair to cup the back of her head, pulling her lips onto his a little harder. Their lips were moving ferociously before Ron pushed the door open with one of his hands, his move much more graceful than his first attempt at kissing Hermione. He slowly pulled Hermione into the room, the couple moving in an odd type of waddle until the door shut with a loud crack.

"Do you think they're…" Ginny said, letting her words trail of because she didn't want to finished the statement, Ron was her brother after all. She couldn't help but smirk up at Harry.

"About to shag?" Harry laughed, "yes, so let's go do the same," he said before he grabbed her hand and pulled her along until they found an empty classroom. He pulled his pocket watch out before pulling the key out. He pulled it out of the box and held it out towards Ginny. "Take a good hold," he said with a smile before she followed her directions. Seconds later they felt the unmistakable tug behind their navels. They landed in Harry's apartment.

Harry slipped the key back into its box and laughed. "Ron does fancy Hermione," he said pushing the key into his pocket. He started towards the kitchen and looked back, "Go sit down, I'll get some butterbeers."

He did exactly as he told he'd do, grab to bottles of butterbeers before walking out to Ginny who was flipping through a very old quidditch magazine that had been lying on the older coffee table. He fell onto the couch beside her, bumping her shoulder as he did so, "Here, love," he said pushing the bottle in front of the magazine.

"Harry, you're such a prat," Ginny laughed as she ruffled the old magazine, "I was reading that." She turned and stuck her tongue out at him before returning to reading the article while Harry waved the bottle in front of her face. She didn't move around it but simply stared in the direction of the magazine, not caring that Harry knew she really wasn't reading it.

He started laughing before pushing himself up and kissing her on the check, the force with which he kissed her causing her to fall over with him laying on top of her, both of them rather uncomfortable in their position. "And graceful, oh so graceful," he laughed before letting the closed bottle drop to the ground.

He maneuvered their bodies expertly to the point that he was holding himself above Ginny, her twisted body locked between his arms and legs that were straddling her body. She looked up at him unable to suppress her smirk, "Harry James Potter," she said fighting back laughter, "for a seeker, you are the, you're so…" she trailed of not able to think of anything to finish her sentence with.

"Gorgeous? Handsome to the point that you can't resist me?" he laughed, sounding like his father and not caring. He actually enjoyed playing an arrogant prat that would eventually save the world but for now was just joking around with his beautiful red headed girlfriend.

"Arrogant," Ginny said between laughs, still unable to repress the giggle that drove Harry mad. The giggling incited laughter and joy in him, making him unable to act at all serious, no matter how hard he wasn't trying.

"Yes," he said thoughtfully, "but you still want to run your hands through my luscious hair," he added, bringing up her obsession with his hair, that he'd grown to love. At first he'd thought it was odd but after running his hand through her curly locks, he'd been hooked. He also enjoyed the feel of her hands gripping his hair tightly, sending more shocks through his body.

Ginny continued to giggle fueled by Harry's desire to make her laugh. "Yes, I love your hair," she managed to get out, "thank you, James and Lily, for Harry's hair."

"Oh, of course, thanks, Mum and Dad," Harry laughed before kissing Ginny on the mouth softly. She stopped laughing and placed her hands on his hips before he drew back, smiling. "Ah ha, you so want me," he laughed, making her smile up at him.

"I so do," she said before his lips landed on hers once more, moving so slowly. He'd always had a sensual passion with his kisses that drove Ginny insane. She wanted him to continue in that slow pleasurable pace but sometimes she desired his lips to move furiously against hers, to let her know how truly excited he was to have her in his arms.

Harry undid the buttons on her robes and one side dropped down over the side of the couch while he pushed the other between her body and the couch, his hand brushing her stomach sending odd tingles throughout her body. He let his fingers play with all the buttons of her shirt, teasing her, as his tongue flickered over her lips. He undid his robe quickly and let it fall to the floor before his hand resumed its position on her stomach.

She refused to let him in, refused to open her lips and he pulled back, gazing into her eyes. She smiled at him, almost nervously. "Flip us over," she said softly. Harry unable to even think straight with desire did exactly as he was told and flipped them over so Ginny was resting on top of him, her legs straddling his waist.

She leaned down, resting her body on his as she ran his hands through his hair, and kissed him softly. She grinded her body against his waist once and his kisses were passionate, fast and rough. His tongue quickly pressed against her lips, demanding entrance in to the warmth of her mouth.

She opened her lips; glad to have his warm tongue in her mouth, the sensation of their tongues touching sending yet another shock wave through her. Harry's hands gripped her sides tightly as he pushed his mouth up, trying to deepen the kiss. Ginny responded by pushing her lips onto his harder before his hands pulled her shirt out from her skirt.

His hand touched against her bare skin and started to work its way up her side, her heart pounding between her legs for him already. She pulled back and moved one of her hands down to his. She took hold of his large hand, her slender fingers extending to the tips of his, and guided it down her side and slipped it under her skirt and under his favorite pair of lace panties. She stopped when she knew he could feel the roughness of the light red hair.

His fingers caressed her softly, making her moan ever so softly in his ear until he was fully aroused. He started to slip her clothes off but she stopped him and undressed him before pulling her own clothes off and letting them fall to the floor. She laid her body back down, their warm chest moist with sweat pressing against each other. She slid her body down, pushing herself onto him as he pulled her into a sensual kiss. She began to rock on him, her pace fast yet some how slow, making them both emit soft grunts and moans. They climaxed together, gripping each other in their arms tightly.

Ginny pulled back and gazed into his emerald eyes, wondering what was going on behind them. She smiled at him, both were in a state of content exhaustion. She kissed him on his chin affectionately before nestling her head on his chest. He kissed her on the top of her head before they both remembered the potion.

Harry fumbled blindly with one hand, searching his robes that lay discarded on the floor for the potion he'd made, realizing that it was his responsibility, not just hers, to be safe. He finally found the bottle and gripped it tightly in his palm.

"Gin," he whispered softly, "the potion," he added as he brought it up to her. "Maybe we should go into the bedroom, it would be more comfortable to sleep," he said with a smile as she gazed up at him.

She smiled back and blinked slowly. She pushed her body up, rubbing against coming dangerously close to making his heart throb between his legs once more. She kissed him, her lips enveloping his slowly, before pulling back, "Bedroom, uh huh," she said still slightly dazed.

Harry laughed and in one fluid motion stood while moving her to cradle her body comfortably in his arms. He felt her hand slip into his and pull out the potion and started carrying her to the bedroom as she drank down the red potion. He slipped her body under the blankets and crawled in.

Ginny moved over to him and slipped her arms around him before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He slipped his arms around her, pulling her body tight next to his and looked down into her eyes, focusing on them, studying them almost. They stared into each other's eyes until Ginny's slowly closed and snapped open a few times until she finally let sleep claim her.

He continued to watch her, her eyes moving as she dreamed and the ends of her mouth curling up in a soft smile. If he hadn't already been madly in love with her, those moments before he too drifted off to sleep would have pulled him in, forced him into falling in love with her and every single thing about her. He was already madly in love with her and those moments only added another layer of cement to his love, enforcing it so much that he knew that she would forever be the only one for him.

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read… so please review!


	5. The Boys' Dormitory

**The Boys' Dormitory  
**_Chapter 5_

"I can't believe you and Ginny went to bed early," Ron laughed from his bed as he and Harry were pulling off their shoes. He let them drop to the floor before pulling his clothes off and replacing them with his hand-me-down set of red and blue flannel pajamas, the legs and arms a little too short. "When Hermione and I got back from patrols," Ron said causing Harry to laugh, "there was nicked food and everything."

Harry laughed again as he pulled his own pajamas on, his entirely too big, "Ginny and I followed you, Ron, we saw you go into the Room of Requirement," he said to his best friend who looked up, rather defeated with his jaw open.

Ron then laughed softly, "Amazing," he said as if it weren't uncommon for Harry to follow him around for no reason. He really didn't care, though he did look a little apprehensive when Harry thought he'd be secretive, not wanting to tell Harry anything about what happened, it was after all, one's private business.

Harry looked at Ron, one of his eyebrows raised, waiting for Ron to let out a few muttered words to allude to what had happened in the room. Ron looked back, "Stop looking at me like that," he said finally when Harry's gaze had bore a thoroughly sized hole through him. Ron sighed, defeated, "We left! We only stayed for half an hour and we left."

Ron and Hermione hadn't been as impatient as he and Ginny had, making Harry now a little scared. Maybe it was more wrong than he though that him and Ginny were intimate, Ron had held off, why couldn't he? Harry should've waited, he should've held off, he'd slept with Ginny and maybe it was just because he wanted to, because he thought he was better than everyone else.

"Women," Ron sighed, as if the opposite sex were a force to be reckoned with, and they were, Harry knew, in some cases. Having Hermione as a girlfriend would be difficult in its own right, not only the fact that she'd dated Viktor Krum, and international quidditch star.

"You do fancy Hermione then!" Harry said finally pulling out of his daze in which he was contemplating his own arrogance. He was just like his father sometimes, not thinking of others, not thinking of what was right, thinking he was better than others. But then, his father wasn't all arrogance, he had a heart of gold and loyalty ran through his veins. Maybe then, Harry wasn't like his father, he wasn't as good as his father. Either way, he halted his thoughts, trying to focus on talking to his friend.

Ron sighed again defeated, "Yes, you do love Ginny, don't you?" he laughed. It was still odd for him, even after a month of his best mate and little sister being together, it was still odd. It wasn't uncommon to see the two together, holding hands and laughing, or sitting on the couch in each other's arms, talking. It wasn't entirely pleasant but it wasn't at all uncommon. "But I wonder," he said rather thoughtfully for Ron Weasley, "how much of what you said was true."

Harry laughed, amazed at how close Ron was coming to finding out the truth, but then it was Ron and he'd believe anything, "Yes, Ron," he said conveying to his friend that he was once more joking, "in fact, I shagged Ginny last night in afore mentioned secret house." He rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend, putting on a terrific act of looking perfectly innocent.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said throwing his shoe at Harry, it, however, missed and landed on Harry's bed before bouncing off the other side, leaving a large chunk of mud on top of Harry's bed. Harry looked at it and back at Ron quickly before lobbing the mud across the room and hitting Ron in the shoulder. "Of course, the seeker extraodinar has great aim," Ron said as he picked the now smaller piece of mud from his sheets and dropping it to floor.

"You forgot the famous beyond reason Boy Who Lived!" Harry yelled back before pulling his blankets back. He slipped his feet under the covers and pulled his blankets up to his chest.

Ron laughed as he too got into his bed, "Yes, and lived and lived and lived," he paused, thinking back too properly list all the times Harry had survived an encounter with Voldemort, "and lived."

"Amazing," Harry said with a yawn, "how I'm the boy who lived and yet I'm related to the family that dies and dies and dies," he added rather calmly. He'd just been stating an odd occurrence, not bitter facts that made his life miserable. He'd gotten over the bitterness and pain; he was just a normal boy, a normal calm, most of the time, happy boy, for now. That happiness is probably why he fell asleep without practicing his Occlumency.

_Harry stood in horror, stuck behind the thick glass of a window, watching the cloaked figure he knew to be Voldemort walk along boys' dormitory. He walked along a line of people, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Mrs. Weasley; others were there, their faces hidden in the darkness. Voldemort had slit their throats, not using magic to kill them, but a sharp blade that had once been glistening silver in the fire light. It was now shining red._

_Voldemort grabbed Mrs. Weasley's hair, causing her to scream in pain as he threw her head back, exposing her neck. The knife ran across her throat, blood running freely before Voldemort dropped her to the ground, lifeless. He turned to Harry and smiled evilly before moving on to Lupin._

_He grabbed the man by the hair and hissed, "Off to join your friends, they begged for mercy. Care to do the same?" Lupin didn't answer; he stood still as a board, bracing himself for death bravely. Voldemort laughed and ran the blade along his throat before dropping his lifeless body to the ground._

_Ron was next, he was taller than Voldemort so the Dark Lord hissed some words before the boy fell to his knees. Voldemort grabbed his hair just as he had done with every other victim and pulled his head back. Ron didn't scream as his mother did when the man jerked his hair, his face was of steel, his teeth clenched and his eyes locked on some object in the room. "The last male Weasley, thought that line would never end," Voldemort said as he pulled the knife across his throat before pushing him forward. Ron fell on his face with a loud thud._

_Voldemort didn't stop, he kicked at the body and moved on to Hermione. She'd glanced at Ron once but she'd quickly focused, just as he had, on some object in the room. She clenched her teeth and waited for her fate. Voldemort grabbed her hair, his actions now repetitive to Harry, and yanked her head back. She didn't squeal or move slightly as he leaned down to hiss into her ear, "The mudblood; the last mudblood in fact." He laughed maliciously, "Thank, Merlin," he said before drawing the blade over her throat and letting her fall._

_Voldemort looked at Harry as he took Ginny's hair in his hand, the hair Harry had grown so fond of. It was always silky and smooth and never once had his fingers become tangled in the curly locks. Ginny's eyes locked on his and Harry's on hers, both barely paying attention to the Dark Lord. "Love, such a weak thing, really," he said to Harry before looking down at Ginny. "His father died first, did you know? Died for Lily, but Harry, not dieing for you is he?" he taunted before slitting her throat._

"GINNY!" Harry yelled sitting bolt upright in his bed, breathing hard and covered in a cold sweat. His blankets were tangled around his body and Ron stared at him, wide eyed and his face full of fear. Harry had been talking rather loudly, yelling out the names of every victim, waking every boy in the dormitory. "Go get Ginny," Harry pleaded with Ron as he fought to regain his breath.

Ron ran out of his dormitory and to the girls' dorm, running up the steps until they turned into a slid and jumping to pull himself into Ginny's room. He pulled her out of her restful sleep and dragged her to his dormitory, scaring her half to death in the process. He pulled her over to Harry's bed, Harry still fighting to regain his composure.

Harry pulled her into a soft kiss before pulling her back and staring into her eyes and hugging her as if he might never see her again. 'I," he started trying to tell her what had happened, why she'd been dragged out of bed. "Nightmare," he pushed out.

No one had noticed Ron running back out of the room, on a mission to find someone, preferably Dumbledore but really any professor would do, even Snape. He'd heard everyone of his family members named yelled, everyone, even his. He knew it hadn't happened, and wasn't worried that anyone wasn't safe, but he knew that something like that had to be reported to the Headmaster.

Harry pulled back and stared into Ginny's eyes, "I would die for you, I would," he whispered, hoping that the other boys who were wide awake now wouldn't hear his affectionate words. "Don't ever think I don't love you, you're everything to me, Ginny, everything," he said before kissing her once more, softly and lovingly, before pulling her into another tight hug.

Dumbledore arrived, shooing all the boys out of the room without Harry or Ginny noticing, both too worked up to notice anything. He watched them for a few seconds, noticing how much they looked just like James and Lily. He couldn't count the times he'd walked into the Gryffindor common room late at night to see the two cuddled together on the couch, oblivious to his presence.

"Eh hem," the professor said knowing that he had to speak. He couldn't remain hidden in the shadows, watching the couple comfort each other. He could tell Harry wasn't afraid, Harry didn't fear anything except maybe Ginny not knowing how much he loved her, but that wasn't a valid fear, it was an idle worry of a lover.

Ginny jumped and turned around, Harry's arms still around her. Harry, however, wasn't fazed by the professor trying to get their attention. He leaned around Ginny, glancing at the tall man who was still wearing his bed clothes. He didn't smile at the professor, he just looked at him, hating that one nightmare would cause such a disturbance.

"Did you forget to clear your mind before you went to sleep?" Dumbledore asked calmly. He wasn't angry for being woken in the middle of the night to sooth a boy who'd had a bad dream, which was all it really was. Regardless of how bad the dream was, it was nothing more than a nightmare and Dumbledore was simply there to sooth the boy, hold his hand and tell him things were going to be alright.

Harry sighed, "Yes, sorry to wake you, I know it was nothing more than a dream," he said feeling guilty. He too realized it was nothing more than a nightmare; he didn't need the professor there to coddle him and tell him things would be okay, but yet he was. He was there to sooth his nightmares and Harry hated that. If he'd been a normal boy he'd have just gone back to sleep, not having a big deal made out of his screaming.

"It's quite alright, but you're sure it was just a dream?" the professor asked kindly. He didn't tap his foot or fidget around to make Harry feel as if he was bothering the old man, he was calm and collected; paying attention to Harry's every word as if the entire world hung in the balance.

"Positive," Harry said firmly. It couldn't be anything more than a dream, he had Ginny in his arms, Ron had been the first thing he saw when he work up, and he was in the same dormitory now, looking at the spot Voldemort had been when he'd killed Lupin. "Just a dream."

The headmaster sighed and smiled, "Good night then," he said happily. It was almost as if he'd been glad to come up to the boys' dormitory to see Harry. Maybe it was just that he wanted Harry to know it was alright to come to him, for Harry to confide in him, lean on him if he needed. Maybe, however, it was just another odd quirk to the man.

Ginny turned around to look at Harry. He smiled at her and pulled her into a soft kiss, almost wanting to make sure she was real. "I love you," he whispered once more before pulling her into another tight hug, never wanting to let her go.

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	6. The Hogsmeade Visit

**The Hogsmeade Visit  
**_Chapter 6_

Ginny fell onto the couch beside Harry and pulled the chocolate frog from his hand as it neared his mouth. She took a large bite of it and wiggled to get comfortable at Harry's side. "Oy, that was me last chocolate frog!" Harry grumbled to the girl as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ginny smiled meekly at him, "Sorry," she said softly as she looked down, feeling guilty for eating his last delicious morsel of candy. She did, however, continue to eat the frog, not wanting to give it up as she'd been craving chocolate all day.

"You," Harry said firmly, "have an unhealthy obsession with chocolate and clear me out of chocolate frogs EVERY month." He sighed and looked at her, now wanting the chocolate frog more than ever just because he couldn't have it. He'd just been eating it because he'd found it in his trunk, but he really wanted it now.

"Sorry, love," she said still feeling guilty, "but we have only been dating for three months." She did feel bad but he was overreacting, just a little. She smiled cheekily at him, her ears read, trying to get him to forget about the chocolate frog.

Harry laughed, "Yes, and for one week of every said month you rummage through my trunk for chocolate." He sighed and slipped his arm around her waist, "You do realize you're approaching critical with this obsession, you're almost as obsessed with chocolate as Lupin." He laughed and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"As bad as Lupin?" Ginny said dramatically, her hand going to her heart as if she was shocked by his words. "Surely, I'm not turning into a werewolf at every full moon as well?" she laughed.

"No, no," Harry laughed, "just a banshee once a month," he gave her another kiss on the cheek and held her body tighter, her warm body warming his slightly cold one. "And," he moaned, "right before Hogsmeade weekend," he sighed, "no reason to slip off to the apartment now." He frowned playfully at her, "Which is just fine as I've not got you a Christmas gift yet."

Ginny smiled, "New robes would be lovely," she said sweetly, trying to fill his head with ideas. She really wasn't expecting much from him, no matter how many things she rattled off to him. Really all she wanted was to spend time with him, nothing more. "Or a kitten! No, no, my own owl," she paused as she snuggled up to Harry, "a new quill, jewelry, can't go wrong with that." She laughed and kissed Harry on the cheek, "a book, a good book would be terrific, not a diary mind, but a book."

"No," Harry laughed, "not a diary, wouldn't let me read it so it would be pointless." He held her tighter, enjoying her excitement over Christmas. He really hadn't ever looked forward to it more than just a break from classes, but now, he was excited to see her face on Christmas morning. He knew then that he had to buy her the perfect gift, whatever it would be.

"A jumper!" she said excited, "a new jumper, Merlin knows mine are all stretched and worn in the wrong places. Horrid hand-me-downs and Ron stretching all the arms so they fit," she grumbled happily, making Harry laugh at her. He always found her overly adorable when she talked to herself and him at the same time. "A broom, I'd love a broom," she said waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Well," he said definitively, "I'd like a chocolate frog. Can't always get what we want, can we?" he laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes before kissing her playfully on the lips and drawing back quickly, he did it again, and again, and continued until Ron finally spoke up.

"Ah," he said from across the room, "that's horridly disgusting," he said before standing up and walking over, grabbing Harry's robes and pulling him away. "Got Hogsmeade, you need sleep and I need to keep my dinner in my stomach," he said as he pulled his friend towards the dormitory.

"Love you!" Harry said winking as he let Ron drag him away.

- - - - -

Harry arched his shoulders up, trying to fend of the cold wind that wouldn't stop blowing. He was freezing, his hands dug deep in his pockets and his head covered in his favorite wool hat. He could see his breath as he tried to stand just right so that Ron's lanky body blocked the wind, but it was no help as Ron was lanky and his thin body blocked nothing.

"Stop that," Ron said to Harry as he tried once more to use Ron's body as a block against the wind. "It's slightly annoying and degrading," he laughed, "I'm not going to block the wind for you, in fact you deserve to feel the cold wind. Not as if you don't cancel practice for cold weather, get used to it you always say."

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend and took a large step to walk even with Ron. His jaw started to giggle uncontrollably from the cold and he wondered how he'd gone outside without a scarf. He laughed remembering that Ginny had stolen it from his trunk, without his permission of course. "You Weasleys, you're a shady bunch," Harry laughed at Ron before they reached a shop. He pulled Ron in, unable to take the cold any more.

"Why are we Weasleys shady?" Ron asked as he shook his head, tufts of snow falling from his hat. He looked around the store, "Did Ginny take something of yours again?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes, not only did she steal my chocolate frog," Harry said as if it were a crime punishable by death, "she stole my scarf, you know the stripped one that keeps me warm." He was acting overly dramatic, but that was normal any more, always joking, always having fun, never dreading the next moment that could hold an infinite amount of Death Eaters or death itself.

"No," Ron said as if his friend were proclaiming the end of the world, enjoying their playful banter as always. He smiled; "Too bad she didn't take the one that didn't keep you warm!" he laughed and rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yes, yes," Harry agreed before walking around the story, examining the oddities displayed on the shelves. He'd never noticed the small shop before, full of its plethora of things. Just standing in one spot you could see a myriad of things, ranging from furniture to clothes to children's toys.

He walked along a glass display case, examining the little things inside. He continued one until he got to a rack of robes, each looking brand new. He looked at Ron, "Your sister said she wanted robes, but that's," he paused searching for the word.

Ron laughed, "Something Percy would by her," he said as he stood with his hands dug into his pockets, not really paying attention to the things around him. He bumped into a hat rack but gracefully and amazingly caught it before it fell to the ground, not one hat falling from its perch on the metal hooks.

"What are you getting for Hermione?" Harry asked as he continued on through the store, enjoying the odd assortment of items in the store. It looked like a junk store but everything looked new, brand new. He wondered if the things were new or just had some charm on them so someone would be stupid enough to buy them.

Ron stopped walking, "Don't know," he said thinking hard as he caught up with Harry. He hadn't really thought about it, he'd always bought her something practical and cheap for Christmas. This Christmas, however, was different and he'd have to put a little more thought into the gift. "Suppose a book won't do."

"You could buy a book and actually read it then give it to her and know what she's talking about," Harry said knowing Ron would rather eat a book than read it, even if he did have a plethora of Chudley Canons books in his trunk and one laying on his bedside table.

Ron laughed, "I did that, it was horrid," he paused realizing how bad it sounded that he hated talking to Hermione, "I mean, she's great, really; but hours of talking about a book during which I'm not allowed to snog her, not enjoyable."

Harry laughed as he glanced down at another glass display case, "Yes but it's for her." He did a double take as he noticed a small gold ring with a soft red tint to it and a piece of amber set in it. "Look at that," Harry said pointing to the ring. It wasn't extremely expensive or elegant looking but it was flawless and beautiful, the amber matching the hew of Ginny's eyes and the red gold reminding him of her hair.

Ron walked over and looked down, the ring catching his eye immediately. It was among many other pieces of jewelry but still it stuck out, beautiful and simple and yet so rustic, so Ginny. "Wow," Ron said with a laugh, "she'd like that."

Harry smiled, glad he'd pulled Ron into the little shop. He did hope, however, that the ring was new, he wanted to give something new. She'd always had old things, hand-me-downs, he wanted her to have something brand new, no matter how much it cost.

"The amber one, eh?" a little boy said from behind the counter making Harry look up quickly. He looked to be about ten years old and rather knowledgeable about pushing merchandise. He was sizing Harry and Ron up, figuring out just what to say to them to sell the two boys things, expensive things. "Me dad found it in Paris, little shop, one of a kind."

Ron sighed, "Ginny hates Paris, bloody awful city she says," he said nudging Harry, who looked back, wondering when his friend had become so tactful. Ron didn't look at Harry simply looked at the boy, "Says they're horrid at making jewelry, the French."

The boy got flustered for a second, but only a second. "The makers Welsh," he said as he pulled the ring out. "See that red tint, Welsh gold," he added pushing the ring towards Harry. Harry almost laughed, wondering if the boy had told the truth at all.

"How convenient, really," Ron said nonchalantly as he took a step towards the glass case. He looked at the ring as if he could careless, though he really did want his friend to have it for his little sister, which was definitely an odd feeling. "How much?" he asked slyly.

Harry was unsure what was going on with his friend, he was being tactful and sly, which was totally not Ron. In fact, Ron was the exact opposite of tactful, he was blunt and thick, not at all full of tact, or slyness. He was more amazed that the boy was getting flustered, he almost felt bad for him.

"Twenty galleons," he stuttered out. It was an outrageous price, even for a pure gold ring with a piece of beautiful flawless amber in it. The ring was perfect and besides the outrageous price, Harry was ready to pull out every galleon he had to get it for her, which in retrospect he realized was stupid. It was just a ring after all, even if it was perfect for Ginny there was no way of telling if it would even fit her fingers.

Ron laughed, "Five," he said firmly. He'd been used to haggling with people over prices, he was in a family of seven children and a tight budget, so his mother had taught her children well.

"Eighteen," the boy said his voice professional. He was just as used to haggling at Ron, it was obvious on his young face, and rather amusing to Harry. He would gladly pay half and settle it rather than forcing the child to work his way down. Harry laughed at the situation but, however, it seemed as if he was laughing at the price for the boy went a little lower, "Fifteen."

Harry pushed his hand into his pocket knowing he had ten galleons in one pocket and ten in the other. He laid the money on the counter, "Ten, and oh look, a stick of gum," he said pushing the little piece of gum wrapped in metallic paper with his finger.

The boy looked at the ring then back at Harry then down at the money, contemplating the sale. He sighed and bent down, retrieving a box for the ring. He put it in gingerly and handed it to Harry. "A chocolate frog would be nicer," he said idly as he counted out the galleons and put them into the register.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry laughed as he put the ring in a chest pocket of his jacket. "Girlfriend cleaned me out last night," he admitted to the boy with a smile, "took it right out of my hand." He zipped the pocket and turned to Ron, "Let's go, you've got a book to buy."

"I'm so excited," Ron said flatly.

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	7. The Asinine Hour

**The Asinine Hour**

_Chapter 7_

Harry felt his head falling but really wasn't in the state to stop it. His forehead slammed against his open History of Magic book and he jumped up, everyone staring at him, except Professor Binns who continued on and on and on. He smiled and rubbed his forehead before setting his head once more on his palm. His eyes were fluttering shut and his mouth was hanging open, the face of a man bored out of his mind.

"Harry," Hermione hissed, "Harry," she repeated. She nudged him and he nodded his head, "Harry, Harry." She nudged him some more, trying to wake him up and get him to pay attention to the lecture, he wasn't going to comply.

"Lemme awone," he mumbled softly to her, his eyes fluttering closed and staying that way. He smiled a little, his mouth still open slightly. He opened and closed his mouth, making a soft clicking noise. He yawned and stopped fighting off sleep. Seconds later, he moved his hand across his eyes before curling his arms up on his desk, his head cradled in them. He was fully asleep in seconds, oblivious to the world around him.

They were three quarters of the way through class when Harry started snoring, a very soft almost inaudible snoring. The snoring caused Ron to laugh and bit his lip to fight off making any loud noise and disturbing the class. It also made Hermione look at him as if he were an abomination before she started shaking his arm.

"Harry, Harry, wake up," she whispered hoping he'd comply. He did, he yawned and leaned back, pushing his legs out as he slouched into his chair. He looked at Hermione, his eyes half closed and clicking his mouth again. He yawned once more, his eyes watering. He looked at her through his half closed eyes and his tear filled eyelashes, his head tilted to the side and his mouth hanging open.

Ron fought once more to control his laughter at his best mate, lulled into a state of exhaustion by boredom. The look on Hermione's face was priceless as well as she stared at Harry, her cheeks getting red with anger.

Harry yawned again; "Yeah?" he grumbled wondering why she'd woken him from his enjoyable slumber. He yawned again and moved to lay his head back on his desk but Hermione stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"You were snoring!" she whispered, a smirk now playing across her lips. She finally realized how funny it was, Harry's boredom induced stupor and the way he kept yawning and wiggling his mouth and sniffing.

He yawned again and settled back into his desk, letting sleep take him once more. He slept until the bell rang at which he jumped up and looked around at all the other students who were lazily putting their things into their bags. He was wide awake now and had pulled his wand out when the bell rang, making him look as if he were ready for a myriad of attackers to appear from no where.

Ron looked at him and laughed in little short huffed breaths. He blinked his eyes and continued his almost giggle at his best friend, who was trying to recover from his strange state. He shook his head, still laughing and continued packing his stuff. "Come on mate," he said between laughs, "no Death Eaters here, but we are on our way to Potions."

"Yes, yes," Harry said enthusiastically, his wand still poised and ready to cast a spell on an attacker, "must ward ourselves against that evil and greasy git!" He was obviously still not completely with it, no matter how wide his eyes were.

Ron looked up at him, his jaw hanging open before he began to laugh again, his hands frozen holding his bag in one hand and his book, partially in the bag, in the other. He shook his head, staring at Harry, still laughing, wondering what his friend had been dreaming about or ate or whatever it was that had pushed him over the edge.

Harry looked at Ron, still wide eyed and stone faced. He licked his lips, "Well, lets go, pack up my things," he said earnestly. He looked serious but Ron wasn't listening, he was still gaping at Harry laughing oddly at his friend.

Finally, Ron smiled at Harry cheekily, laughing through his nose, coming to terms with his fit of laughter. "You've lost the plot," he said as he looked down, pushing his book into his bag, "completely lost it." He looked back up at Harry, who hadn't moved at all, "Wake up, man!" he yelled.

Harry blinked and cocked his head to the side as if contemplating Ron. He blinked again and Ron stood up, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. Ron gave Harry a shove in the shoulder and Harry blinked at him. Laughing once more, Ron slapped Harry across the face, "Wake up!" he said zealously.

"Ow," Harry said rubbing the cheek that Ron's hand had connected with. "That hurt," he added, still rubbing vigorously at his reddened cheek. He glanced at Ron, "Really, right here," he said touching his chest with his hand, wand still clasped tightly in it.

Ron laughed again, "Hermione's right, we shouldn't let you sleep in class," he said shaking his head. He walked away, leaving Harry behind rubbing his cheek with his other hand dangling at his side, wand still clasped tightly in it.

"Wait," Harry yelled as he noticed that his friends had left him. He scrambled to shove everything into his bag and started running between the desks to catch up. "Wait!" he yelled again to the couple. They were feet ahead, standing a foot apart and laughing about something. He ran up, throwing his arms around their shoulders to support his weight, "'Ello!" he said happily.

Hermione looked back at him and rolled her eyes before saying something to Ron, which Harry completely missed. "I said, 'ello!" Harry said again, letting more weight rest on his friends.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance and before Harry knew what was happening he was stumbling forward, trying not to fall. Hermione and Ron had stepped away from him, taking away his main support as he walked. His two friends laughed as he ran forward and finally righted himself. "Oh, that was funny," he said flatly to the couple as he nodded his head, his eyes narrowed at them, "hilarious, even."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said still laughing, "tell me, do you want us to leave you awone?" She looked up at him, leaning against Ron as they were racked with laughter at him, supporting each other so they wouldn't fall over.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, in fact, I'm off to shag Ron's sister before defeating the evil and horribly greasy git!" Ron was laughing to hard to retaliate so Harry ran off to find Ginny.

He turned a corner and ran right into her, sending her flying backwards into Dean's arms. Harry looked at Dean, wondering why he'd been following Ginny, but she, noticing Harry's odd glare at the boy, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him along to a less crowded area in the corridor.

"Thank you very much, Harry, not every day a rather large and broad-chested bloke plows into you," she said calmly, her voice flat letting Harry know she was being sarcastic. "Was rather enjoyable, shall we try it again sometime?"

Harry smiled oddly at her, as if he were drunk, before giving her a rather dramatic peck on the lips, not caring that every student going by could see him acting like a fool. He smiled again, taking in a deep breath. He winked and sucked in more air as if he were about to tell her a story, "Ron," he said letting out all his air, "is a big git, can I have another kiss?"

Ginny laughed, closing her eyes and shaking her head at his oddity. She tried to wipe the laughter from her mouth with her free had but was unable to. She looked up at him, her mouth hanging open partially in awe and partially because she was trying to fight back laughter and wasn't' succeeding. "Have you been taking the Mickey?" she asked him.

He looked at her very intently, his mouth screwed up as his head tilted side to side, "Is that a yes or a no?" he asked.

Ginny sighed, "Merlin's beard, yes you can." She waited for him to kiss her, wondering what was taking him so long as he just stared at her. She widened her eyes and moved her head as if pushing him to hurry up. He smiled before kissing her on the cheek, his movements once more dramatic.

She sighed again and brought her hand to her forehead, "Why? Why do you finally come around only when you've lost your mind?" she asked, her question not really directed at Harry. She looked at him, "Did Ron hex you?" she asked seriously, thinking that was why he'd been acting so strange.

"No, I didn't," Ron said walking up with Hermione by his side. He looked at Harry who was standing, still looking at Ginny rather intently. He wasn't ignoring his friends, just focusing on Ginny. "Lost the plot, that one has," he added nodding his head towards Harry.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, "Let's skip to class," he said enthusiastically, making her laugh for she finally realized he was just trying to get under her skin. She stood her ground as he tugged her along.

"Ron, turn around," Harry said facing Ron and speaking rather seriously and firmly. He waited for his friend to turn around but he didn't so he repeated himself, "Turn around, I say old chap!"

Ron rolled his eyes and looked down at Hermione, "You don't think he was attacked by a large brain do you?" he asked her flatly. He looked up at Harry, "Why?" he asked his friend curiously.

Harry smirked, "I want to snog your sister senseless and I do NOT enjoy you knocking the wind out of me OR dragging me away in the process," he replied his words enthusiastic and dramatic, making everyone think he really had lost his mind. "I've not lost my mind, thanks," he added as an afterthought as he was being stared at by his three best friends.

Ron shook his head and wiped his mouth in bewilderment of Harry, "I'm not turning around for that!" he replied excitedly. "And you are insane," he added as an afterthought to Harry's after thought.

"Am not and it's last day of term!" Harry replied, trying to get his way. "You go in that broom closet over there, because you and Hermione, well…" Harry said laughing as his voice trailed off, "clumsy is what you two are." He sighed squeezing Ginny's hand as he held it into the air, "We're graceful you see, everyone enjoys watching stare at each other and snog. We're famous," he said winking with his last sentence.

"You're also insane," Ginny added under her breath but loud enough for Harry to hear. She smiled meekly at him as he glanced over, his eyes wide as a form of berating her for picking on him.

"Am not," he said as he started to pull Ginny along. "We'll take the broom closet!" he yelled back to Ron. "Tell Snape I'll be a little late as I'm snogging your sister until one of us loses consciousness!" He pulled her along and opened the door to the broom closet, "Oh, that's not the way to the dungeon," he yelled. He continued walking pulling Ginny along humorously until they got to her next class.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, his actions once more dramatic.

Ginny laughed at him, "You ARE insane."

"If I am, it's your fault!" he laughed. "But really, just bored is all." He kissed her on the cheek once more, "Love you," he said calmly.

"Love you as well," Ginny said before Harry started off towards the dungeons.

He turned back, smiling cheekily at her, "I know; I'm bloody fabulous!"

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	8. The Moonlight Rendezvous

**The Moonlight Rendezvous**

_Chapter 8_

Ginny wiggled to get closer to Harry, her bare leg pulling her naked body closer to his. She squeezed him a little tighter, enjoying the warmth his body gave off as they lay together, their bodies half covered by the blankets and the moonlight shining through into the room. Their bodies were still covered in sweat and both felt tired but neither wanted to sleep. She wiggled again, her body brushing against him sending shivers up his spine.

"Stop wiggling," he laughed as he caressed her back softly, "it's driving me insane."

She looked up at him, smiling, "Good insane or bad insane?" she asked mischievously. She kept her eyes locked on his waiting for him to reply.

He laughed again, "Both."

Ginny wiggled again and rested her head on his chest affectionately. Her head went up and down with his slow deep breaths. She could hear his heart beating, the soft lub dub, lub dub, sending an odd feeling through her body. It was so beautiful, the way his heart beat so steady and calm. It was as if she could hear him living, hear his life.

"Harry," she said softly. She knew now wasn't the perfect time to talk about it, but maybe it would be the only time they'd get. "I," she started, pausing to gather up the resolve to tell him, "I'm scared."

Harry sighed and ran his hand over her hair, so softly and gently. "I know," he said softly and he did. Time spent at Hogwarts was always so fast paced, barely a chance to think, and for the most part, he liked to spend his time enjoying himself, making his friends laugh, being a regular kid. There was, however, the ever present threat of Voldemort that wouldn't go away until he, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, murdered him.

Ginny looked up at him, his face almost solemn yet still comforting in a firm way. She could tell he wasn't scared, no he was a rock. He wasn't afraid yet he wasn't unemotional. He was still Harry, still in love with her, still the rather strange boy she'd fallen even more in love with over the few months they'd been together. He was a multitude of things, that's what Ginny liked about him. He was never just one emotion, never feeling just one thing, never thinking just one thing.

"Your always acting so foolish at school," she said not really complaining just talking. Maybe it was the idle talk of lovers, but for them it was meaningful. Ginny was telling him her fears, something she hadn't done since her first year, with Tom Riddle's diary. "Why don't you talk about it?" she asked.

He smiled at her comfortingly and rubbed her back, "I don't think talking helps, I mean, the cause. It helps one cope with things, when it's the right person, but talking isn't going to change fate. Talking isn't going to make the war go away." He was right, but it wasn't the war she wanted to talk about, it was her fear of losing him and he knew that. "But, if you want to talk about it, I will, for you."

It seemed like nothing really, him talking about the war and the pain and fate, but to them it meant the world. It was their life after all, a constant fight for good to triumph over evil. That was what they did, who they were, everything their lives were about, regardless of the childish pranks their lives revolved around at school.

"I'm afraid of losing you, Harry," she said softly before Harry pulled her body up, their faces almost touching. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, see every speck of color in his eye, count his eyelashes. The moment was intimate, perfect.

"I'm not going to lie and say there is no danger, because there is and lying about it won't change anything or make anything better," he said softly, trying to comfort her but treating her as an equal, someone he didn't lie to, someone he trusted with all heart and soul.

"I don't want you to lie, Harry, I want you to tell me that you'll be alright," she said, her eyes starting to water, as she let the possibility of Harry not making it through the war actually sink in. "I want you to tell me that you'll always be here by my side, no matter what."

Harry caught a tear on her cheek as it began to fall, "I can't," he said softly, feeling horrible that he couldn't lie to her. He wanted to so bad, to make the tears stop, to make the fear, stop to make things easier, better, okay, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her things would be alright because he didn't know if they would be. "Ginny," he said his voice still soft and soothing, "I want you to know, I love you. You really are my everything," he paused for a brief second than repeated his last word firmly, "everything." Ginny sniffed and another tear fell, "Remember that always, Ginny, promise me you'll always remember that," he said as he wiped the tear away.

She sniffed again, another tear falling to be caught by Harry's rough fingers. "Promise me, Ginny," he said a little more forcefully. It wasn't a fear, but it was something he was afraid of. He was afraid Ginny would live her life without him, not knowing how much he loved her.

Another tear fell and Harry quickly and gently caught it, "I promise," she said softly, her voice a little choked. "How do you pretend that everything's alright? That every thing is normal?" she asked, still so many questions raging through her troubled mind.

"Normal?" he asked softly. He'd never had a normal life, never. No, for a year he had normal parents with normal best friends, but then, their life wasn't normal after he arrived. The prophesy, it came before he did, making his life anything but normal. "Ginny, this is normal. This is my life," he paused, looking at her, passion raging in his chest for his cause, "this is what I lived for. I'm the Boy Who Lived, I lived so I am going to live my life, joking and laughing with my friends, not dreading tomorrow."

Ginny sniffed, the tears still falling, now too fast for Harry to catch them, so he let them fall, watching them painfully. It hurt more then the pending doom hanging over his head, because he felt it was his fault she was crying. He hadn't said the right words to stop her from crying, to stop her from feeling so upset, it was his fault.

"Ginny," he said softly as he caressed her cheek softly.

She sniffed and blinked her eyes slowly, tears clinging to her eyelashes and glistening in a beautiful way. "How do you go on? How do you not think about it?" she asked hoping he'd give her the answer to solve all of her problems, hoping he'd know how to make all of the fear go away. Maybe he'd know why she worried so much even though she knew worrying helped nothing.

"I do, love," he said with a comforting smile, causing a little warmth to spread through her body, "I think about it, but I don't dwell on it," he paused, contemplating her. He knew she loved it when he'd gaze at her, discovering a new beauty in her eyes or the tiny crease across her nose, the little scar on the side of her mouth, the tiny freckle on the top of one of her eyelids. She loved it, but that wasn't what he was doing, he was looking into her eyes, trying to figure out what it was she needed to hear, what it was that would help her to understand.

"Worrying changes nothing, right?" he asked and she moved her head in a tiny nod to agree with him. "I love you," he kissed her on the nose, "and will talk whenever you need too, even three thirty in the morning, alright?" She nodded again and smiled weakly. He kissed her on the nose once more, "Hold on one second," he said before pushing himself over and reaching down to the floor.

He rooted around in the pockets of his robes searching for the ring he'd put in their earlier in the morning. He pulled it out of the small box and looked at it for a second before concealing it in his palm and pushing himself back over to Ginny. He smiled comfortingly at her, making another wave of warmth flow through her, washing away some of the tears and worry and doubt and pain.

He caressed her cheek and slipped his hand into hers. He pulled her hand up and kissed her fingertips softly. "Ginny, I know we were going to wait until tomorrow night to do the gift thing, but," he paused and kissed her hand softly, "I think now is better." He slipped the ring onto her finger slowly, "It's not like an engagement ring," he laughed, "just a," he paused to think, "promise."

"What's the promise?" Ginny asked as she admired the ring nonchalantly before gazing back into his eyes, focusing on him and the feeling behind the gift than the gift itself.

Harry smiled, "I promise to love you forever. I promise that I'll always be yours. I promise that one day, when I work up the courage, I'll, Merlin's beard, I'll ask you to marry me. I promise that whenever you need me, I'll be there. I promise that I'll always let you steal the covers, which you do so very well. I promise to always think about you and only you, except when I'm saving the world, of course. I promise that I'll not break any said promises. I promise to not be bothered when you steal my chocolate frogs. No, wait, I take that one back," he laughed.

Ginny smiled at him. "How about you promise to never break my heart, being the heart throb you are," she said laughing, her tears still visible on her face, though dry.

"Yes, I am a sex god, aren't I?" he laughed. "I promise to never ever, not in a million lifetimes, break your heart. I also promise to give anyone who even looks at you wrong a royal bashing, Muggle style."

"Anything else then love?" she asked, boring an affectionate hole into him with her gaze. It was a gaze that always sent shivers, pleasant shivers, down his spine and made him want to kiss her senseless, but then, he claimed he always wanted to do that, no matter what look she gave him.

He sighed and took a deep breath, "I promise to face your brothers like a man, a cowering man whose doing his best to protect himself and his erm," he glanced down, "area, when they find out how I've corrupted you."

Ginny laughed at him and kissed him softly on his chin, "Keep going, this is rather interesting."

"Oh, I'm sure, none of YOUR parts, parts that I'm fond of, mind you, are in danger," he said pulling her body into his playfully, "no, no; they'll castrate me, but you? You they'll say was tricked. I mean, who in their right mind would willingly shag the Boy Who Lived, sex god hero extraordinaire?"

Ginny laughed again, rubbing his stomach with her hand affectionately. "Not I, of course," she replied, enjoying his little jokes. "Now, on with the promises."

"Oh, yes, yes," he paused thinking of more, "oh, I promise to let you in my bed whenever, even when Ron is looking, which would inevitably cost me the parts I'm fond of, and hopefully you're fond of as well," this caused more laughter on both parts as they held each other tightly, their naked bodies pushed against each other's firmly. "Oh, and of course, I promise to always avoid your Weasley temper. And I promise to be the one to say I'm sorry when we fight. Oh, I promise to always be wrong when we fight because there is no fun in me being right!"

Ginny laughed and kissed him on the nose, "No, never, plus, you're a man, in what world could you be right?"

"Hm," Harry said in response before pressing his lips against hers. He suckled her lips softly before pulling back. "Don't get freaked out or anything," he said softly, making her worry slightly about what he was about to say, "but, this is stupid, but have you ever compared us to your parents?"

She laughed at him, unsure how she should respond, but then, she knew the answer. She'd been thinking it occasionally, who they as a couple compared too. "No, that's Ron and Hermione," she laughed knowing the two were just like her parents. Her mother was nagging yet loving and perfect, just like Hermione, while her father was, for lack of a better word, as thick as Ron. The father and son were almost carbon copies, matches of each other.

"I think we'd be like my parents," Harry said softly before pulling her into another passionate kiss.

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	9. The Loverly Morning

**The Loverly Morning**

_Chapter 9_

Harry came to in the bed next to Ron's, not wanting to spend Christmas eve alone in his room, his face slightly wet from the myriad of kisses Ginny was leaving rather spastically on his face, while Ron was screaming about how disgusting it was to see his little sister kissing his best mate and that he was this close to beating his best mate into a pulp. Harry laughed and tried to move away from Ginny's kisses to get a full breath of air.

"Ginny, love, can I breath please?" he asked before Ginny stopped and pulled away, looking at him in her tiny nightclothes. He shook the images of her from the night before out of his head and leaned up on his hands, his blankets falling down from his bare chest.

He kissed Ginny playfully, pushing his lips onto hers and drawing back for a second before pushing his lips back onto hers. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled his lips onto hers a little more passionately. As his lips moved over hers he ran his tongue softly over her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth. She gave in, her lips opening timidly for him to slip his tongue in, massaging hers passionately.

Ron glanced up once and took careful aim before throwing the thick book Hermione had gotten him for Christmas right at Harry's head. It connected with Harry's head, making him push into Ginny's head abruptly causing her to bite his tongue rather hard.

Harry pulled away quickly, tears in his eyes as Ginny's hands quickly let his face and clapped themselves over her mouth, fighting back a laugh. He rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he tried to blink away the pain her bite had caused. "I hin' i's 'ee'in'," he mumbled to Ginny, his eyes locking on hers and his pain clearly visible.

"Good," Ron said rather loudly as he tore the paper on another present. "Come off it, its still there," he said to the two who were both examining Harry's tongue that was sticking out, his eyes crossed down his nose trying to glimpse it.

Harry and Ginny looked down at Ron, who was thoroughly involved in making a mess with discarded wrapping paper. Harry grabbed the book and through it at Ron, missing him but scaring him enough to jump and hit his head on the wall he was leaning against. He looked at the couple, rubbing his head, he stuck his tongue out, "Stop snogging and open your gifts Harry," Ron said as Hermione walked into the room.

"Did you open my gift yet?" she asked happily as she pushed her way through the discarded wrapping paper and sat down beside Ron. She gave him a smile and looked over at Harry and Ginny, still examining his tongue. "What are you two doing?" she asked staring at them as if they were jumping up in down in naught but their skin, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open slightly with her head titled to the side a bit.

"'Inny 'it 'y 'ongue," Harry grunted at her before pulling his tongue back in his mouth and giving Ginny a quick kiss on the lips. "Happy Christmas," he whispered to her with a smirk before pulling her off the bed by her hand. He pulled her over to his gifts and sat down, pulling her onto his lap, which caused Ron to throw the rock hard fudge Hagrid had sent him at Harry. After the fudge hit Harry's back with a loud thump, Ginny slid off his lap to the floor, her hand resting on his thigh as he went through his presents.

He unwrapped them all, a pensive from Dumbledore, socks from Dobby, and fudge from Hagrid. He received a small teddy bear and pictures of himself playing with it with his mother as well as a small toy broom with pictures of Sirius and his father (Sirius obviously keeping an eye out for his mother) putting him on it when he wasn't able to walk very far without falling down, all from Remus with a lengthy letter attached, which Harry put back tenderly for reading later. He received a Weasley sweater, but no food as they were just hours away from going down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was already hard at work with Christmas dinner. Ron had given him a pair of Chudley Canons socks, which they both know he'd hate, as well as a book he'd borrowed ages ago and a new quill.

Hermione gave him a book, a thick book, almost as thick as Ron's in fact, by Jameson Rafferty Potter. He looked up at Hermione, wondering why she'd given him that book, the author's last name the same as his.

She smirked at him, "I found it in this junk shop in Hogsmeade," she beamed, "I looked up the name, it's your great-grandfather, Harry." She watched him stare at the book, the book that contained every memorable moment of his great-grandfather's life, including the life of his only grandson, James Potter.

"Th-thanks, Hermione," Harry said stuttering. He'd never expected something like that as a gift, a link to his family, his real family. He'd be able to know who his family was. He was floored, tears formed in his eyes and he blinked them away before putting the book safely into it's box and setting it with the gift he'd received from Remus.

Ginny gave him a quick comforting kiss on the cheek and he looked at her, smiling, before kissing her on the lips softly. He slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze before moving on to his remaining gifts.

The twins had sent him some of their latest products from the joke shop, and Ginny had given him a box of chocolate frogs. He picked up the last box, wrapped with precious care in shining green paper. He slid off the red ribbon and lifted the lid. A snitch shot out and Harry quickly grabbed it, as well as the small tag dangling from it. He pulled it down and looked at the tag that held Ginny's name written every so carefully in green ink.

He looked at Ginny, "But the chocolate, that was your gift, you didn't need to get two," he said even though he too had given her two presents, one for when they were alone and one for the other to open Christmas morning.

Her ears turned pink, "I know, I was going to give it too you tonight when we were alone but I figured we wouldn't get the chance," she said shyly. "It's not as nice as your gift, and it's really old, but I thought you'd like it."

Harry kissed her softly on the lips, "I love it," he said with a smirk before bringing his free hand up to her jaw and pulling into another kiss. His tongue pressed softly against her lips but before she could open them an empty box hit him in the back of the head, causing them to jerk and pull away, happy Harry's tongue had stayed in his own mouth.

He spun to face Ron, glaring, "Stop or I'll body-bind you and shag Ginny right in front of you," he said enjoying the words he used and the way Ron's face got red with anger even if he thought Harry was joking.

"That's not funny," Ron muttered angrily as he looked away, Hermione staring at him then back to Harry then to Ron, unsure who to side with in the argument. She knew whoever she sided with would yell and make a plea to try to sway her, so she kept quiet.

They were all saved, for once, by the shrill yell of Mrs. Weasley, "Come down for breakfast!" The four of them looked at the door before pushing themselves up and walking down to the kitchen, all silent.

Harry was upset with Ron for constantly abusing him when he was around Ginny, or rather kissing Ginny. Ron was upset with Harry for constantly kissing Ginny in front of him. Ginny could care less for she loved the affection Harry would always show her, regardless of who was around or where they were. Hermione, however, was upset with herself because no matter how much she understood Ron's dismay about Harry and Ginny's public display of affection, she wished Ron would be a little more like Harry and give her kisses in the hallways. Really, it was odd that Hermione would want that, considering she also loved the way he wouldn't paw at her and act like a lovesick puppy in the hallway; mostly, she was just confused.

They fell onto the benches, the girls careful to sit in-between the two fighting boys, both of said boys slipping their hands onto their girlfriend's thighs. They sat, waiting for the food like that, their hands gripping the girls' thighs affectionately, until Charlie and Bill walked in, still in their pajamas as they rubbed their eyes and yawned.

"Happy Christmas," they mumbled as Harry pulled his hand to his own thigh, hoping he didn't look at all conspicuous. He knew if Ron reacted so aggresively towards his feelings for Ginny, their older brothers might murder him, feed him to a dragon, shove him in a vault at Gringotts, or force him to get Ton Tongue Toffees until his tongue was so big he couldn't breath and therefore become asphyxiated.

"Happy Christmas," the four replied at odd intervals. Hermione said it first rather cheerfully, and Ginny chimed in seconds later, while Ron grumbled it angrily and Harry let it out in an almost squeak, still thinking about the possible torture he might have to endure.

Before another person could speak the twins came running into the kitchen, their feet pounding against the floor as they made a rather large and loud ruckus tearing through the house. They slid across the floor when they attempted to stop. They smiled cheekily as they stood in their Weasley sweaters, loose boxers (which everyone was thankful that they didn't have on a tighter less covering more revealing underwear), and socks.

"Happy Christmas!" they yelled before sitting down beside each other, still smiling.

They looked at Harry, "So, mate," Fred said rather seriously, "found out last night," he added before George took over.

"You and Ginny are," George said, pausing for Fred to continue.

"Romantically involved," Fred finished with the last words that made Harry's face burn bright red, surpassing even the Weasley's hair in hue and brightness.

Harry's jaw almost dropped but it didn't, he started to stutter instead, "I-I-I-I, w-w-w-w-w-w-we, u-uh, um," he pushed out, trying to make sense but failing miserably, causing the twins as well as Bill and Charlie to burst into laughter, while Ron smiled happy that Harry was in the beginning stages of torture from his brothers.

"We've been waiting," George said after the short bout of laughter the four brothers had enjoyed.

"For you to come around," Fred added with a warm smile.

"Thought you never would," George said.

"Bloody glad you did," Fred finished causing Ron and Harry's jaw to drop while Harry turned to look at Ginny, who gave him a half a smile as well as raising her eye brows, not sure that was going on.

Ron guffawed, "Bloody glad?" he asked perplexed at his brothers. "You haven't seen him snogging her or, or, or, or…" he trailed off, to confused and angry to continue.

The four laughed again, "Well, you snog Hermione, right?" Bill asked pointing out the obvious while Ron stared ruefully at him, wishing for his brothers to back him up, which they were obviously not about to do. His ears and cheeks also burned as red as Harry's had been just seconds ago.

"Well, I, we, um, we, I," he said trying to find words, but failing miserably before looking at Hermione, who was also bright red. He gave her a thigh a comforting squeeze, "Not in front of the entire school."

"Oh," Bill said laughing as he began to reminisce about his time at Hogwarts with Charlie, "remember that time that you kissed that girl in the front hall," he said while Fred and George started a pleasant conversation with Harry and Ginny which involved Ginny showing off the ring she wore on her finger.

Ron looked down at Hermione, "They're all mad," he said softly before she pushed herself up and kissed him softly on the lips.

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	10. The Black Eye

**The Black Eye**

_Chapter 10_

Harry sat on his bed with two ornately wrapped boxes sitting in front of him and the snitch Ginny got him flying around the room happily avoiding his grasp, even though he'd released it without the intent of catching it. The buzzing of its wings seemed to fill the room and Harry knew exactly where it was even though he was staring at the boxes, stilling himself to go through them.

He pulled one box forward and slipped the lid off once more. He set aside the teddy bear and the toy broom before pulling the pictures out. He went through them quickly at first, the thick stack in his hands taking quite a while to go through, even at his speed.

He slowed down and looked at each one carefully. He started to sort them. He put pictures with his mother in one pile, pictures with his father in another, both parents in yet another, and ones with Remus and Sirius in another. He was looking at the piles, staring at the pictures he'd placed on top, when the door open and Ginny slipped in quietly.

She walked over to his bed, thick books in her hands. She stopped and pushed the books onto his bed before walking out again without him really noticing she was there until she was gone and he looked up as the door shut. He really hadn't wanted to be disturbed but he felt bad for shutting her out. He looked at the books and pulled the first one from the pile and opened it. It was an empty photo album, as were the other two.

He smiled and started to fit the pictures in, each pile getting their own album. He put the last picture in place smiling down at his parents playing with him in the snow.

Unsure what to do with the last stack of pictures he rummaged through the desk drawers of the large wooden desk searching for ribbon to tie them together so they wouldn't get scattered everywhere. He found two pieces and tied the pictures together tightly, not wanting to loose a single one of his godfather or the man he now thought of as his adopted uncle.

It took him almost two hours to get the photo albums squared away, but he wasn't done. He still wanted to read a little of the book Hermione had gotten him, so he put the small bear back in the box with the remaining stack of pictures. He put the lid on the box and pushed it away, giving him space to pull the other box in front of him.

He pulled off the lid and pulled the book out slowly. He turned back the thick hard cover and looked down at the first crisp page holding a short title. "Insanely Happy and Extremely Lucky: The life of one, Jameson Rafferty Potter," it read.

He flipped to the first chapter and started to read. He read the lines carefully, ingesting every memory of his great-grandfather's childhood. The moments captured on the pages were so perfect, all happy, all of his parents and adopted uncles. It was the perfect childhood, one Harry had always wished for himself.

There was a knock at the door and Harry's head jerked up, staring at the thick wooden doors wondering who lay behind them, even if he knew, in the back of his mind, the knock belonged to Ginny. They knocked again before twisting the handle slowly and peeking in with a smile.

"Hello, love," Harry said with a genuine smile. He closed the book and set it aside gingerly. He pushed himself off the bed and started towards her as she walked into the room, pushing the door closed. She slipped her arms around his waist, his thick sweater warm and comforting. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Hello, love," he said again as her body was smothered in his, covered in warmth.

"Hello, lofe," she mumbled with a laugh through his sweater. "Nife and warm in here," she laughed before Harry's arms loosened and he looked down, her eyes gazing up at him. "How's your tummy?" she asked smirking at him as, as if on cue, his stomach grumbled, starving for food.

Harry laughed, "I could use some food, but really," he said as he kissed her, his lips pushing against hers firmly in a way that conveyed a message that he'd rather be under the covers of his bed than eating dinner with her lovely family, "I'd rather have you," he said after pulling back, flashing a smirk that would make any girl go weak in the knees.

"You've kept everyone waiting long enough," Ginny said before Harry kissed her once more, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth and massaging her tongue in a way that made her actually go weak in the knees, Harry holding her tightly so she didn't fall or pull away from the kiss. He pulled back and gave her another smirk, "but that's what mum said, and what do mother's know anyway?" she said rather quickly before pushing herself up on her toes to kiss Harry.

Harry pulled his head away, not letting her lips brush against his, "Lots, why, in fact the other day, she told me this lovely story about this little red headed girl," he said as Ginny tried once more to kiss him. "Said she would spend hours talking about this bloody handsome bloke," he laughed enjoying the teasing he was giving her.

"Really," Ginny said trying to kiss him once more, "that's nice," she added before finally capturing his lips. She felt him push back and she let herself down to rest with her feet flat as his lips pushed against hers hungrily before he once more forced his way into her mouth. Her knees went weak again and Harry held her up as he pulled her over to the bed. He fell back, pulling her with him, both laughing as they hit the mattress.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" he asked as his hands slid to her hips, half caring where the two were for one of them could barge in any moment, though it was highly unlikely.

Ginny mumbled something about talking and books, not a sentence just a few words that were nothing more but a grumble as she leaned down to kiss Harry, her lips moving over his softly. She felt him push himself up, trying to deepen the kiss and she pulled back so their lips where touching but not enough for him, not touching the other with enough fervent force or passion.

He rolled her over, tired of her control of the kiss and pushed his lips down on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth, craving every ounce of pleasure she could give him. As his tongue worked passionately in her mouth his right hand slipped under her tight sweater and two cotton shirts, her warm skin sending a white hot thread of desire through his body. He worked his way up her side before slipping around her back and unhooking the clasp of her bra, fumbling only once which Ginny didn't notice. His hand slid back around to her front and slid under the lace, massaging her breast as she moaned through the kiss and arched her back a little.

They both lay, extracting pleasure and joy from every movement the other made as Harry's hand moved deftly and Ginny's hands gripped Harry's side, pulling his body into hers, when Ron pushed the door open forcefully, the handle hitting the wardrobe with a loud crack.

He took a few steps in muttering an apology idlely about startling them when he finally looked up, seeing Harry's hand easily visible to be under Ginny's shirt and fondling her in a way Ron didn't want to see or happen, the latter a more zealous wish.

When the door connected with the wardrobe Harry had pulled back quickly and looked at Ron, his eyes bulging to the size of tea-cup saucers as his friend stared at him, eyes just as wide and jaw hanging open. "Maybe he won't notice," he whispered to Ginny, his lips barely moving with the words, before he very slowly started to pull his hand out from under Ginny's shirts.

The movement might have been what brought Ron out of his daze, but at that point no person in the party really cared what it was as they were more focused on him running at Harry and then diving at him, taking him with him to the ground. They landed and Ron pulled back and began to swing his fists, most of which Harry blocked save for the one that connected with his eye.

Ginny jumped up quickly, not fast enough to save Harry's eye for she'd been in a daze watching her brother running, tackling, then careening to the floor taking her boyfriend with him. She grabbed a hold of one of Ron's biceps and tried to pull him off but mostly only succeeded in giving Harry a better chance at blocking his one free arm. Slowly, very slowly, she was able to pull Ron off of Harry, wrapping one arm around on of the wooden spindles of the poster bed while one clung to Ron, holding him back as he continued to lunge at Harry.

Harry crawled back, his hands and feet scrambling to get as far back as he could from Ron who looked dangerously close to breaking free from Ginny's grip. He stared up at Ron, horrified at his best friend before skirting around him and grabbing his wand. He muttered a spell and Ron fell to the ground, arms and legs bound though he was still able to scream. Harry said another spell and the doors shut.

"You bastard!" Ron yelled loudly at Harry as he fought to get free though only his head and neck would move. "I can't believe you! I knew it! I knew you weren't to be trusted!" he continued to scream, insane with anger.

Harry sat down, his legs crossed, and looked smugly at his best friend, his best mate for over 5 years. He didn't dare smirk, knowing it was wrong to do so, even if he'd gotten the better of Ron, he did understand where he was coming from, slightly.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry," he said as he finally brought his hand up to rub his eye, which was already turning a very light almost unnoticeable purple color. "Shouldn't have done it, really."

"You're bloody right, you should've have done it! Ginny's my sister! And you! I'LL NOT HAVE YOU STEAL HER-HER-HER INNOCENCE!" Ron bellowed, anger still seething through his veins.

Harry sighed, "Fine, Hermione is the closest thing I have to a sister, so," he said his last word dragging out rather long, "I'll not have YOU stealing HER innocence, or telling me about it, though I'm sure it'd be one funny story, you clumsy fool."

Ron growled, a very low, very menacing growl that sounded as if it had come from a lion. It almost scared Harry, the growl and the fact that Ron had made it and directed it towards him, his best friend. It was a sad moment between the boys, even if slightly odd and funny.

"Ron," Ginny said as she adjusted her shirt behind his back, the clasp of her bra back together finally. She walked around so he could see her feet then bent down, her face close to his. "Harry loves me and I him, so please do NOT act like a fool when we act like the teenagers we are. We both know that Fred and George were doing things like this in their third year, Bill," she laughed almost wickedly, "Bill woke up to girls whose names he couldn't remember in his seventh year. And Charlie, our lovely older brother Charlie, his reputation lives on, so let's get over it shall we?"

Ron growled, though not menacingly, just a growl that meant he was still angry and did not yet want to give in.

Ginny sighed and continued, "What Harry and I do in our time alone, which isn't much, mind you, is our business and I'd like it kept that way. Please do NOT act like a jerk to him just because we're doing something that isn't exactly chaste."

Ron looked at Harry and Harry shrugged his shoulders before Ron's eyes went back to Ginny. "I still don't like it," he said angrily. He knew sooner or later he had to give up his little sister, but it was so painful to do just that. She was Ginny, little Gin-gin who'd always wanted to color with his favorite crayon and drew what he drew. She was supposed to always be that way, regardless of how he acted.

It was Harry as well. His best friend Harry who was supposed to be the guy that he talked about his midnight romps with, the boy was supposed to share his own midnight romps, though now he didn't want his friend to have any or share any. It was definitely not the best moment in the world, it was rather painful in fact, hitting him right in the heart.

"Fine, fine," Ron grumbled, "unbind me, then."

Harry laughed and brought his wand out. He stood, "I would like to hear about that future night with one Hermione Granger," he said with a wink before he said the spell to release his friend, Ginny hitting him in the bicep for his crack.

Harry helped Ron up, a sort of symbol of their new pact. It was almost a term of endearment, the way they grabbed each other's forearm and worked to pull one of them up.

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read… so please review!


	11. The Ride Back

**The Ride Back**

_Chapter 11_

Harry and Ginny stood in the hallway as the train bustled along its track on the way back to Hogwarts. They were looking through the glass watching Hermione and Ron have a row about something neither of them knew. They were standing a little over a hands width apart, Hermione looking up at Ron and Ron looking down at her. Occasionally when one was talking they would move their arms enthusiastically trying to convey their point while the other stared at them, mouth screwed up in anger.

They watched until just as Hermione was screaming at Ron, the silencing charm she'd screamed as Harry and Ginny closed the door holding tightly, Ron pulled her into a kiss, her body rigid at first then loosening quickly.

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at his two friends. It was like he'd just gotten the naughty channel on the Telly and knew he should change the channel, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He continued to watch, Ron's hands that had once gripped Hermione's head firmly now on her waist. His fingers were gripping her tightly as he pulled her hips into his desperately.

Harry could see but also knew how much Ron wanted to share that intimate moment with Hermione. They'd talked about it before and Harry knew how many times his friend woke up just like he did and trooped into the icy shower, the images from his dream still playing in his head.

He'd never seen them kiss so passionately before. He could almost feel the lust eminating from Ron but there was something else there. It took a few seconds of thinking for Harry to place but he registered it as respect, deep respect and love.

Hermione, however, was a different story. Ron's lips moved to her neck and he could see her breathing heavily in his ear for a while until Ron's lips claimed her once more. He could see something in her he'd never seen. She had her hands in Ron's pants pockets now, pulling his hips into hers, grinding their bodies against each other. She wanted him. He could see it in the little gestures she made, the way she moved her hips against his. She wanted to be with Ron just as much as he wanted to be with her.

Though the entire moment had him gaping at his two best friends, he couldn't help but think about Ginny. He wanted to know if he held that lust and respect and love for her as Ron did for Hermione. He knew he felt all those things, but he wasn't sure if they were conveyed in his actions, his kisses, like it seemed to drip from Ron.

And Ginny. He wanted to know if she wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her. He wanted to know if she too lusted for him. He should've known by the way she acted when they were alone. The way she was urgent yet calm, excited yet relaxed.

He couldn't tell from those little acts. The way their second time together she felt she might have wanted the moment to come more than he did, feel the white hot pleasure in her veins more than he did. But she'd been able to tell, she picked up on things he didn't sometimes. She could tell he wanted her equally. For them, everything was equal and she knew that, even if sometimes he doubted it.

Harry's show was stopped when Hermione pulled Ron down onto the seat, or possibly it was Ron pushing her down onto the seat. He wasn't sure who had enacted it, but it seemed like Hermione had been pulling him back while Ron was pushing her down softly.

"Harry," Ginny whispered softly before he looked at her, his mouth hanging open and one of his eye brows cocked up and the corner of his mouth rising with it. She smiled at him and his half smile grew, though didn't quite become a full smile.

"You think they'll go through with it this time?" he asked his cheeks tingeing a light pink, the intimacy of their friends a rather odd conversation, even if they'd talked about it before.

"No," Ginny laughed, her words confident.

Harry narrowed his eyebrows at her, "Why's that love?" he asked his large half smile still on his face.

"Hermione has the, she has her pe- its her chocolate time of the month," she said smirking a little, "hence the reason she looked so," she paused for a second, taking careful care with her choice of words, "eager."

Harry let out a soft chuckle, "What does her chocolate time have to do with," he paused for emphasis, "eagerness?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, "Silly boy," she laughed, "don't know everything do you?" She paused, not waiting for a response, just taking a soft slow breath between her words, "Hermione is always eager at her chocolate time."

"That's nice," Harry said with a laugh realizing he was getting way to information, much more information than he wanted. Definitely more information that he needed or wanted or ever wanted to hear. He shook his head, "Love, sometimes knowing everything isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah," she said before kissing him on the neck softly and quickly, an affectionate gesture more than a kiss to entice him. "Come on, love, we can sit with Luna and Neville," she said before slipping her hand into his and pulling him along the corridor. As she pulled him, Harry's head hung back, hoping for another glimpse of Ron and Hermione before he had to sit and involve himself in idle chit-chat.

- - - - -

Harry stood, Ginny's hand clasped tightly in his, waiting for Ron and Hermione to get off the train, and they did. Ron's hair which was usually combed in some sort of fashion looked as if it had been mused then combed back down with fingers while Hermione's, though a few hairs out of place, looked normal. It was the light pink gloss Hermione wore that was askew and if you looked closely enough there was even smudges of it on Ron's lips.

The two walked over, a foot apart as they always were in public appearing to not be the romantic and clumsy couple they were, and Hermione wiped her mouth quickly, taking the obvious hint from Ginny who was doing the same rather dramatically. Ron gave Harry an almost glare along with a half a smile, which would have confused most but told Harry enough. It simply said 'almost but not quite yet'.

"Hello, Ronald," Harry said with a smirk, "Hermione," he added with a demur glance down at her blushing face. "You look splendid," he drawled. "Come, love," he said as he released her hand and held his elbow up. She interlinked her arm with his and they walked towards the carriage, Ginny whispering little things to Harry, making him chuckle while Ron and Hermione stood back a few seconds before walking after them.

"Think they're perfect for each other, I do," Ron remarked to Hermione as he watched Harry and Ginny flirting and joking with each other, "equal in their insanity."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said with a push, "they're happy and in love, let them be."

Ron looked down at Hermione, the girl missing the odd look he gave her before they caught up with Harry and Ginny who were climbing into a carriage, still laughing with each other. He waited for Harry to finally climb in before helping Hermione up and climbing in himself.

"Well, old chum," Harry said as he pulled his hat from his pocket, shaking the wrinkles out so it formed it's conical shape. He pulled it onto his head, "Have a nice train ride?" he asked tilting his head down and raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"Uh," Ron said pulling at his collar, "we, um, well, I," he said his ears turning pink. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as Harry kept his gaze trained on him, trying to get out of him some weird revelation he could use to hang over his head. "Sure," Ron finally said and relaxed.

Ginny laughed, "Neville asked about Harry's black eye," she said conversationally, "Harry said he got into a fight with an old hag, an ugly old hag." She watched Ron look down a little before looking back up into her eyes, "Better than the truth, I mean really, whose best friend gives them a black eye?"

"Actually," Harry said sounding almost like Hermione when she was about to correct someone, "the paintings said my dad punch Sirius a good one once." He was smiling at having the story; it was almost as good as having his parents, knowing the little bits of their lives.

"Oh, pray tell," Ginny said dramatically, "how did THAT happen?" She looked at Harry with a smirk as if he were crazy and he turned his head away, sticking his nose into the air.

He turned to look at Ron, turning his body oddly so Ginny knew he was ignoring her playfully, "Sirius kissed my mum! Mistletoe at Christmas, I'm afraid. They walked right under it and he seized the moment seconds before my dad punched him."

Ron smiled and look at his little sister, "See, happens all the time," he said smugly before the carriage lurched to a stop. They filtered out of the carriage and Harry gave the Thestral a small put on his neck before walking into the school.

He walked in, just slipping his hand back into Ginny's before entering the Great Hall, but he was yanked way, someone grabbing hold of his bicep from the shadows. He stumbled along, Ginny scrabbling after him to regain her footing while she pulled on Hermione's robes. Ron was running after them, watching Hermione being pulled along in the endless train, the person leading not at all in sight.

They stopped and Ron ran into Hermione, sending everyone stumbling forward again. They stood wondering where they were and who had pulled them away from their dinner until a few torches blared and they could see Professor Snape looking down at them.

He scowled, his normal response to the four, "Lupin has been attacked. It happened while you were on the train."

Harry felt like someone had just hit him in the chest with a boulder and almost stumbled back, but he stood his ground, not saying a word as a million different thoughts ran through his mind. He felt Ginny's hand squeeze his but he still couldn't form a proper thought or a proper sentence, so he continued to stand, staring in the general area of Snape's neck.

"I'm sorry," the professor said in almost a caring tone, "Dumbledore wanted to tell you, but he has to be at the feast, and Professor McGonagall is at St. Mungos."

Harry looked up into Snape's eyes, wondering if he truly was their potions master, the sympathy in his voice making him seem so unlike himself. He couldn't tell if it was Snape or not, he didn't know the man well enough and polyjuice potion could fool anyone, even Professor Dumbledore.

Harry took a step back, not yet ready to believe the man in front of him was Severus Snape. He walked into Ginny, stepping on her foot and making her wince in pain. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled the tiny painting out that he kept with him when he was going somewhere. He looked down at his family, his father, his mother, Sirius, and Remus.

He was about to ask them if it was true when the door opened and the headmaster stepped into the room. Harry looked up at the man, sure he would say something, anything, to assure him, deny the attack on Remus.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said softly, "you need to go to St. Mungos. You can eat there." He grabbed on old book from a table and Harry watched as he turned it into a portkey. He pushed it towards Harry and the boy took it. "You three as well," he said to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione before they laid their hands on the books.

They felt the familiar tug behind their navel just when Harry realized that if someone had made a polyjuice potion to become Snape, they could've just as easily made one to become the old familiar Headmaster. He could be traveling right into the hands of Voldemort, tricked because he was traumatized by the possibility of his parents' last friend, the man he looked at as an uncle now, was hurt. He'd just done something monumentally stupid and brought Ginny along with him.

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	12. The Story Unfurled

**The Story Unfurled**

_Chapter 12_

Harry fell to the floor and looked around him, unsure of his surroundings. He felt his heart sink, he really had taken his best friends into the hands of Voldemort, he'd delivered them to their death. He pushed himself up, dropping the book, and pulled his wand out, ready to face any death eater that he might face.

"Harry," he heard someone whisper, he was sure it was one of his friends and hoped it wasn't a death eater, for if it had been Voldemort he would've known. He would've felt the searing pain, the man wasn't there, yet. He could still escape, he could still get free. "Harry," it whispered again and he turned around.

He was afraid to light his wand in the dark room, but that second time he'd know it wasn't one of his friends whispering his name. He could see in the darkness, Ginny with her wand out, looking at him a little scared but ready to face anything. Hermione and Ron were standing a few feet in front of him, facing the whisper with their wands ready.

Harry pushed his way between Ron and Hermione and walked towards the whisper, towards whatever fate he'd thrown himself into. He walked into someone, a tall soft someone.

"Really Potter," he heard Professor McGonagall say before she lit her wand and looked at him. She tried to smile comfortingly at him, but it really didn't help, he was still extremely shaken, wondering what was going on.

The professor herded the four away from where she stood and finally pushed them through a door. They walked into a well lit corridor of what they all recognized as St. Mungos, the Mrs. Weasley sitting with Bill beside her in two uncomfortable chairs, Moody standing with his arm bandaged in white gauze and looking extremely cranky.

"Oh, Harry, you're here," Mrs. Weasley said as she got out of her chair and pulled him into a comforting hug, a hug one would get from their mother that seemed to make everything bad go away. She pulled back and ruffled his hair, "You're probably famished, maybe we should get you some food."

She pinched Ron's cheeks, making sure he was alright, and did the same to Ginny, as well as Hermione, before looking at Professor McGonagall. Harry looked up at the woman too, wondering what was going on.

"Yes, go get food," she said trying another smile, "Bill, will you please go up and," she paused, "do tell them what happened, you were there."

Harry looked at Bill, who now that he noticed it looked a little pale and rather quiet. The man stood and started down the hall with the four, quiet as a mouse as he lead him to the tiny cafeteria in the hospital.

They got food and slid into seats at the table, picking slowly and listlessly at their food as they waited for Bill to tell them what happened. They were staring at them, hoping he'd say something soon or at least without being prodded by one of them.

He looked at Harry and swallowed roughly, "Remus and I, we went to a vault, needed gold for the Order," he said softly. "I used the key and opened the door and he was going to go get the gold," he paused for a second. "But he didn't make it in, a creature, nothing I've ever seen or heard about, attacked him and he fell to the ground before I could do anything. I tried to stun it, but it didn't work. So I walked over and kicked it off before using the," he paused again, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed again. He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Killing curse."

The four stared at him, wondering how bad a man could be hurt if he'd been attacked by a beast that Bill had been able to kick off of him. Surely, it couldn't be that bad.

"I brought him here in a heartbeat," he said in his normal voice.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked quickly, "why's this so horrible? He's a werewolf, nothing can hurt a werewolf."

Bill looked down at the table and picked at his robe, "The animal was like a hybrid," he said softly before looking back up, "breath of the Nundu, venom of the Runespoor, and spirit of a Chimera."

"Still," Harry said grabbing onto any hope that this was just an overreaction, "he's a werewolf."

"Yes, but the animal breathed on him, and Nundu breath can kill an entire village, before sinking it's teeth into him while clawing at him. He's in pretty bad shape, Harry."

Harry stood up, "If it's so bad, why didn't Dumbledore tell us? Why YOU?" he asked oddly. He liked Bill, he always had, but it was so odd for Bill to be the one telling him about Remus, not Dumbledore or at lease McGonagall. It was just odd, the entire situation just felt wrong.

"I was there. I'm here," Bill said firmly, waiting for Harry to sit back down but he didn't.

Harry walked away, not wanting to explode on Bill for no reason. He knew Bill was just doing as he was told, telling Harry what happened, but it still made him angry. He felt wrong thinking Dumbledore should've been the one to tell him, but then, that's how it always was. Dumbledore would tell Harry some little thing, tell just him, in a way that was so perfect, like a grandfather telling him a story or something.

He was just used to Dumbledore being the one to tell him things. Just used to the way things always were. He just wanted things to stay the same. Maybe it was like holding onto his childhood, maybe becoming a man was like not having to be told everything by one person. It was just a new occurrence, not having been told something so monumental by Professor Dumbledore. But that still didn't abate his anger and answer why it had changed.

He walked out of the cafeteria and back to Remus' room. He pushed through into the darkness and found a chair. He sat down and waited for Remus to wake or stir or something. He decided to wait until something, anything, happened before he would leave Remus' side.

It took hours for Remus to even move. He simply shifted in his bed, not even awake, just his body moving in his unconscious state, nothing more. But it satisfied Harry who was fighting to keep his eyes open and whose stomach was growling angrily for food.

He got up and walked to the door, stumbling in to the light of the corridor where Ginny sat on the floor curled into a ball and Ron and Hermione sat falling asleep against each other in chairs, their eyes half closed.

He walked over to Ginny and kneeled down in front of her. He ran his hands over her hair, knowing she probably felt hurt that he'd left her alone, not pulled her along to be with him while he sat in his vigil over Remus.

She looked up at him, blinking the sleep from her eyes and looked at him. He could see that she was hurt, it was all in her eyes. He tried to smile at her but knew it wouldn't help.

"I'm sorry, Gin," he said softly, causing her too look up at him, blinking away the little sleep that had claimed her body. She looked at him, focusing on his emerald green eyes, unsure what to say. "I didn't mean to leave you out here, alone," he said. "I was so upset, with myself, with everything, but not you."

Ginny didn't reply, she just kept watching him, unsure anymore how she felt. She could see the pain in his eyes, the worry, the doubt. It wasn't fear, because Harry didn't fear anything, but a feeling of anger at himself for something, worry that he'd hurt her, a mix of things really.

"You're not upset with me, are you?" he asked softly, curious as to why she'd been quiet so long.

"No, I-" she said only to be interrupted by a quick kiss on the lips from Harry as soon as he'd registered her first word.

"You what?" he said with a smile forming in his eyes, attempting to push away the other thoughts, but not completely succeeding.

Ginny gave him a tiny smile and sighed, "I don't know. I'm feeling a little," she paused trying to think, trying to put her emotions in order, "confused, I guess. I'm worried about Remus and a little hurt that you left me alone, but," she paused again, "I understand. I'm not angry with you or depressed, it's just…"

Harry brought his hand up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I think I understand," he said with a smile as tiny as hers, "let's just go home and sleep on it, love."

"Alright," Ginny said before Harry gave her another soft kiss on the lips, a comforting kiss that seemed to make the odd weight she was feeling lift a little. He stood and pulled her up softly before waking up Ron and Hermione, Ron wiping the little bit of drool from his mouth as he stood.

"Mrs. Weasley is just down the hall," Hermione said sleepily before Ron slipped his hand into hers, the first sign of affection he'd ever shown to her in a public place with other people around. Even if it wasn't monumental, it was a little nostalgic moment that they'd remember forever.

The four walked down the hall, Harry slowly slipping his hand around Ginny's waist and pulling her into his body comfortingly before they reached the end. Mrs. Weasley sat in a chair while Bill stood, his arms crossed, waiting for them.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes opened and she smiled. She stood, "Come on, then, time for a good night's rest," she said before leading the four off, whispering in Bill's ear as she walked past him.

They walked to the fireplace of St. Mungo's and stepped into the fire screaming their destination while Bill stayed behind.

Harry walked up the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld place, giving Ginny a kiss goodnight as he dropped her off at the room she shared with Hermione. He continued on, up the stairs, to his room. He felt exhausted and restless at the same time. His head was swimming with thoughts, all starting with 'what if…" He'd almost walked into a trap, he couldn't deny that. He'd been so stupid to not think about whom it really was giving them that portkey, but they were alright, this time.

He couldn't keep going back to everything he did, picking at every detail. That was no way to live his life, he knew that, and that was the very thing he was trying to escape these past few months.

But, who was he really? He couldn't help but ask himself that. He'd spent so much time just joking with Ginny and acting what he thought was normal, but was it? He wondered if he'd been lying to himself, pretending he was happy and believing it.

He was happy though. He couldn't say he wasn't. He wasn't scared and he wasn't worried about Voldemort.

Every moment he spent at Hogwarts and with Ginny and the other Weasleys and Hermione and Ron were the best moments in his life. The little moments that he would look back on, like the last day of term when he'd acted so insane, the trips to Hogsmeade with Ron, the trips to the apartment with Ginny. All of those moments were his life, but he was worried they weren't him.

They were him, they had to be him. Aren't you yourself most when you're not thinking about it? Those adrenaline fueled moments when you don't take the time to think about what you're doing, that is when you act like yourself. So that was him, that happiness was him, the joking around, the loving life, the normal boy, that was him. And the worrying, the worrying was just an emotion that would run through his body, not control it.

He pushed the door open to his room and kicked his shoes off as he walked to his bed. He crawled under the covers, his mind at ease because he knew he was himself always. He wasn't pretending, he wasn't acting like the boy he thought he should be, he was Harry Potter, happy and insane and mostly smiling.

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read… so please review!


	13. The Painted Faces

**The Painted Faces**

_Chapter 13_

Harry lay in bed, his eyes just barely open. He'd tossed and turned a good bit during the night, laying on both sides and causing both arms to hurt as he laid on them rather uncomfortably. He'd finally gotten to sleep by laying on his back, his head turned to the side a little, the blankets wrapped around his legs, and one leg propped up on an extra pillow. It'd taken a while but he'd given up sleeping in his usual curled state.

Now, he was awake, slightly rejuvenated but still trying to figure out what he was feeling and thinking. He had to get things straightened out, figure out what his actions meant, figure out what he had to do.

He knew that he was more attached to Remus than he knew, but then people have been letting that cliché slip from their lips spouting words of not knowing how much you love something until it's gone, it's obviously right. But Remus wasn't gone. He was still in that bed alive in some sense, clinging to dear life for some reason, but what was that reason?

It could be Harry. Harry was the last link left to James and Lily and even Sirius, save for the house Harry was now living in. Maybe it was the Order. Or maybe, it was just life and the will to live on regardless of the world moving on without you. Whatever it was, it kept him alive and Harry's mind reeling.

He knew he had to talk to Remus, get to know him better, create a link between them, bond with him like he had Sirius. There was however, the fact that he could die any time. Harry knew that but he couldn't help but wonder how he'd feel if Remus had died and he'd never had the chance to get to know him. Sometimes, he guessed, it's better to know someone and feel that pain when they leave then to never know them at all.

Everyone leaves behind something important and everyone has something important to say, so maybe it is best to make that effort to listen to them, even if they can go at anytime leaving you behind with a hole and no idea how to patch it other than continue on living and breathing and eating.

Harry shivered and pulled his blankets tighter to his body as he continued thinking, trying to solve the mysteries of the universe. It was like trying to sum up life, figure out why you were there, but he knew why he was there. He had a purpose in life and that was to bring down the most powerful dark wizard of the time. Was that it, though? Maybe his only purpose was to defeat Voldemort and he too would meet some untimely end, leaving behind a hole in so many hearts, leaving behind Ginny and Ron and Hermione, stuck with a pain whose full force they hadn't even felt yet.

Or maybe he wouldn't even defeat Voldemort. Maybe he'd simply die and his friends would either have to run for their lives or suffer the same cruel fate.

It was an endless circle of thoughts and doubts and worries, a web of what ifs that did nothing more than make the mind wonder. Knowing that simple fact didn't stop the things from running through his mind, the odd scenes of death and pain that would play out in his head.

It was like trying not to think about something and then finally realizing you've stopped thinking about it only to realize then that since you're trying not to think about it you're still thinking about it, a confusing circle that you don't realize until you're stuck in it, thinking about it so hard, contemplating so focused, treating it as if once you've figured it out it would solve every problem in the world. But the fact is, it won't. Even if you figure out that simple fact, knowing won't mean anything. Knowing the meaning of life means nothing, you still have to go through you're life, living and eating and breathing, doing normal things, or you're meaning of life changes. SO, maybe you can never know because knowing would change you thus changing you're life. Just another circle.

Harry turned his head to the other side, looking at the painting that hung on the wall. James and Lily were sleeping, Lily's head on James' shoulder and his head on top of hers, but of them smiling contently. He looked then at Remus and Sirius who were sleeping with their backs against each other, holding the other up.

He found himself wishing they were awake so they could abate his worries and cast out his doubts and tell him what to do now, but they'd never really been able to do all that. They could help him but in the end he had to do it himself, find the strength to soldier on himself, which in the end only made him stronger.

That strength, however, seemed to make his problems harder. He'd gotten past Cedric's death only to be forced into dealing with Sirius' death and now he had to deal with Remus' attack which was so much harder than a death because Remus was still alive, he had to deal with that pain of his attack as well as strengthening a friendship that he knew could end at any time.

But what is life if not for a ladder you climb one step at a time, gaining momentum, so like strength, with every rung you surpass. And life, so easy to compare to anything, so easy to symbolize, should be just as easy to get through, maybe it is and people just like to tack on emotional baggage to make it seem harder, to make themselves seem better than they really are.

It's all just a circle of things that really, when it comes down to it, don't matter but will intrigue you for hours. Its then, when he realized his circle of thoughts was stupid, that he thought of Neville. Neville who was in his bed sleeping soundly, Neville who was the only person Harry thought equaled him in a terrible childhood, Neville who could've been the Boy Who Lived.

"Knut for your thoughts," Lily the painting said, James' sleeping head now resting on the ground as she leaned on her hands that were placed at the bottom of the frame, as if it were an open window.

Harry looked at here and smiled, "I was just thinking," he said thoughtfully, "What if it had been Neville?"

His mother smiled back, "I think that Neville would still be Neville. He would've grown up with his grandmother just as meek and shy, maybe even worse," she paused and looked down, "maybe it was you for a reason."

She looked back up waiting for Harry to say something, but he didn't so she continued on. "Either way, you'd still be you. If your father and I had lived, you'd be a little more arrogant, know more about magic, get in trouble maybe when you break rules, but then, Sirius would've fought for you, saying boys will be boys." She laughed softly, like the real Lily reminiscing about the past.

"You'd have been the one to go for the Sorcerer's Stone, not Neville. Never, unless he'd grown up with Frank and Alice, would he be able too. It's not gutless fear that Neville's got, it's a justifiable trait he's been given by a woman who lost her son and is maybe nothing more than bitter and overly protective.

"He'd have been a parseltongue, but would it have been him or you Ginny wrote about in the diary? He'd have heard the voices, not you, but maybe he'd tell you and you'd go down, maybe him tagging along, maybe not.

"He'd have been the one in the Triwizard Tournament, but who knows if he'd had made it through. I don't mean to insult him Harry, but you have to look at it like I, we have. It's the way of things."

Harry blinked and thought for a second before replying, "But, I would've died if I'd have gone after the stone. I wouldn't have your protection then. And, if by some miracle, I survived that, Riddle would've killed me when he found out I wasn't Neville. And he'd have so much more power, he could've made it through."

Lily smiled another one of her perfect comforting smiles at him, "But as fate would have it, you are the Boy Who Lived. You're the one with all those qualities, because maybe fate new that Neville, though brave and loyal, couldn't become the person he needs to be."

"But, Neville, he's not less of a person than me, he's not weaker than me. We're just two people, what makes me greater than him, me a better hero?"

"Not everyone is a hero, Harry. Not everyone is equal. You have more power and it's not wrong to realize that, it's wrong to use it and to be arrogant, but it's better to know yourself and those around you than to lie to yourself so you can set everyone equal. Be you, Harry, the caring boy that you are, but know who you are."

Before Harry could reply someone knocked at the door and he yelled for them to come in, knowing it was probably Ginny, maybe up from a nightmare or just wanting his companionship in the waking hours of the morning.

She pushed the door open and smiled at him before padding in, her night gown so thin Harry could see every curve of her body. She slipped into his bed, curling up next to him, her arms going around his waist and her shoulder tucking right under his arm while her head lay on his shoulder. They fit like a puzzle piece, but the same could be said of every couple so in love and right for each other.

"Morning, love," Ginny said wiggling her body to get a little warmer.

"Morning," Harry replied as he pulled the blankets up around her, pushing them under her body so she could be a little warmer. "How'd you sleep?" he asked with a kiss on the top of her forehead.

She looked up at him, the smile on her face gone as she just looked up at him, her gaze fixed intently on his eyes. Their eyes locked and suddenly how she slept didn't matter, it was just the gaze that seemed to transfer volumes of emotion that one couldn't speak.

Finally after minutes of looking at each other in comfortable silence, Ginny pulled herself up and kissed Harry on the lips softly. "Good night," she said before slipping out of his bed and the room, Harry watching after her, slightly dazed and confused.

"Quite a catch, that one," he heard his mother say after the door had been shut for a few moments.

Harry looked over at her, the thought of discussing his relationship with a portrait of his mother slightly discerning, especially when he really thought about it, he felt slightly guilty for the relationship he had with Ginny.

He'd taken something so precious from her and not thought one minute about it, though he often wondered what had gone through her mind at that exact moment, when he'd started to slip her clothes off.

In fact, he was curious as to why he actually went through with it. It was so rash and fast, he'd gone off stupid hormones and what if it had been a mistake? Though he doubted his feelings every going away, no one knew what would happen in a few years. Ginny could fall out of love with him or realize she was never in love with him and then be angry with him for taking something so precious from her.

She did love him, however, and he knew that. He knew those feelings would never change, but he wasn't exactly sure how things would be in a few years. He definitely wanted to marry her, he'd said that so few nights ago, but neither was sure what their life would be like after Hogwarts.

"If you follow your heart, you can never go wrong," his mother's painting said, almost reading his mind.

She was right and in his heart he knew that even if it had been rash, it was the right thing. Well, maybe not right because some voice in his head told him he should've waited for marriage, but it was okay because those doubts about their love were just repetitive thoughts that wouldn't die down but were still pointless.

"Ginny and I," he said softly, "we," he paused, fighting down the fact that it was slightly odd telling a painting this. He looked over and he could see that his father was awake. He watched them while his father whispered in his mother's ear and she walked away, understanding the situation. He'd been ready to tell her, but it was probably better for his father to know, to be the one to talk to about it. Or at least a painting of the man.

Harry got out of his bed and brought a chair over to the painting, sitting down a few feet from it, pulling his legs onto the large chair, one knee in the air while his ankles locked around each other. He crossed his arms and one hand inadvertently went up to play with his glasses. "Ginny and I slept together."

His father smirked at him before wiping the grin from his face. He tried to fight it back, but couldn't, "I know I should be more serious, Harry," he laughed at his pun, "but I'm James, so, I'm actually proud of you on most levels, and ready to figure out what's wrong with you on the rest."

"Is it wrong? Should we have waited?"

"I've heard people say before that it's better to regret doing something than not doing something, but that's not necessarily true. What's right and wrong has changed so much, when I was in school, Sirius," he paused considering what he was about to tell the boy, "Sirius had more than a few girlfriends at a time and I'll promise you that they know his," he paused again, "physique more than even his nanny did."

"So it changes for everyone?"

"No, yes, well," he paused yet again, trying to figure it out, "right and wrong lies in your heart. Sometimes, in Sirius' case, all you want is a good shag, but others it's love. You just have to look at who you are and who you may be hurting to determine if it's right or wrong to you.

"I am more curious though, why are you thinking about this when Remus is in the hospital? Not that your life revolves around my old friend, but I'd think that you'd be more concerned with that."

Harry sighed, "I am, and I've been thinking about that for hours, but this, this is easier."

"What do you mean?"

"No matter what, when I think about the relationship I have with Ginny," Harry paused, thinking about the relationship, "I know that she loves me just as much as I love her. It always ends up good and me knowing that no matter how many times I let it run through my head, it ends up the same. We're in love and we're happy, that's the same conclusion I always come too.

"But Remus, he spins questions in my head so bad that I can't reach an end," he said hoping his father understood.

"It's nice to have a rock, someone that inadvertently ties you down and makes sure you won't wash away with the next tide."

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read… so please review!


	14. The Secrets Kept

**The Secrets Kept**

_Chapter 14_

Harry slipped into Remus room as quietly as he could, not realizing there was already someone in the room talking to him. He stayed in the shadows, knowing he should probably make his presence known but staying quiet and eavesdropping anyway.

"You should stop getting so worked up," Remus said, his voice choked as he tried to speak. He sounded as if it was painful for him to talk, a great strain on his body to move his lips and force the noise from the depths of his throat.

He heard a woman sigh and Harry imagined that she'd be giving him a light casual smile, "How could I stop getting worked up?" Professor McGonagall said kindly, "my only nephew a werewolf and now attacked by this new," she paused, "creature."

NEPHEW? Harry thought, he couldn't believe that the two were related. Well, he could now that he thought about it, but that didn't explain the fact that it had been a secret. It seemed so strange to keep such a thing secret, such an irrelevant thing secret to the world, but he felt bad for sneaking in and stealing their secret that they'd worked so hard to keep for so long.

"Yes," Remus laughed in his raspy voice, "right Auntie M," he sounded as if he was just teasing her and Harry was sure 'Auntie M' wasn't a common nickname for the woman. It was so familial, carrying a certain sweetness to it that Harry had so often noticed between the Weasleys and the Grangers, something he'd never had himself but could appreciate nonetheless.

Harry wondered if the Professor had given him her normal disapproving scowl or just rolled her eyes at him, but she started to speak and that thought left his mind. "I must get going, but one last think, Remus," she said in a comforting yet stern way, a tone Harry had never heard before, "you've seen how these things can you surprise you, I hope that you'll take my advice and talk to Nymphadora."

"I've nothing to talk to TONKS about," he replied.

The professor let a small laugh escape her lips that though full of happiness was also filled with a tiny amount of sorrow, "I think you could take a book out of Potters', both James and Harry, and admit to yourself, and her, that you have feelings for her, strong feelings."

"Minerva, I think I'm fully away of how I feel," Remus replied as he moved, the sound of the blankets on his bed reverberating through the darkened room, "also Tonks is almost ten years younger than me, I think that our age is a rather big problem."

The professor laughed again, the laugh still full of mirth yet muffled by sorrow, "That never stopped Sirius from dating that witch from the ministry twenty years older than him."

It was Remus' turn to laugh now, the normal chuckle that was always so calm and soothing cracked, "I think we both know exactly why Sirius was dating her and it had nothing to do with his heart or his head, but something much, much lower I'm afraid."

"Well," the professor said with a sighed laugh, "either way, I think it's high time you told young Nymphadora that you're in love with her." She started for the door then, her voice having dropped of comfortably and her foot steps echoing through the dark room.

"I don't love Tonks," Remus called to her as Harry moved out of the Professors way so she couldn't see him as she left the room, an odd yet happy smirk on her face.

Harry stayed back in the shadows, hating that he'd even slipped into them in the first place. He'd overheard something not meant for his ears, learned two things that he shouldn't have known and wasn't quite sure which one was more of a shock.

Remus in love was a hard concept to understand and with Tonks no less. Maybe it was just a joke between the two, something they'd developed for a reason Harry knew not. There was, however, the way Remus replied to it, the way he said her name like Ron always said Hermione's or he imagined he said Ginny's. And his eyes, hadn't Ron said something about his eyes over Christmas break?

Harry shook his head, shoving away the thoughts of Remus and Tonks. He looked over the barely illuminated bed, Remus' face and body lit enough to see but not enough to see if the man's eyes were open or closed or if his faced held that look of pain he'd had the other night.

Harry took a deep breath and walked over to Remus bed, finally stepping into the small amount of light. "Remus," he said softly with a comforting smile.

Remus did look a little better, his skin holding a little more color and he's eyes containing that old comforting sense of warmth that Harry could hardly forget.

"Oh, 'ello, Harry," Remus said returning the smile thought it'd didn't carry with it it's usual comfort, it was strained in a way Harry felt was visible to the entire world.

It was hard, so hard, to see Remus who always had that rock quality that he was unchanging and reliable. He knew everything, he was unfaltering. He was so like Professor Dumbledore in which you just knew you could trust him, you just knew that he knew what the proper thing to do was, you just knew with him.

Now, you just wanted him to be okay, you just wanted him to go back to normal. But how could he? He'd been attacked severely and now he was weak and unable to do anything more than try and recovery quickly, force himself to get better no matter how long it took.

There were so many setbacks in Remus' life, Harry realized. For so long he'd been forced to deal with his condition alone until Hogwarts. There he'd found true friends and had happiness, but still, he had that pain still carrying on with him. It wasn't shortly after leaving that his friends had to go into hiding and he didn't even know where, didn't know the secret. Then, they were gone, all of them, taking in one way from him, ripped away so mercilessly.

He'd spent so much time with that pain only to have Sirius back for two years before he was killed and Peter to betray them so happily. Harry wondered if Remus now dreamed of finally dieing, escaping the bad luck and pain that seemed to follow him around.

Harry looked deep into Remus' eyes, searching for the answer; wanting to know so badly how much Remus' cared about his own life, how much he wanted to live. He could see it, a shining light in the distance, shrouded by darkness, but there nonetheless, the desire to live. It was there along with the small happiness, clinging desperately for its own life, trying to survive just like him.

"I," Harry said softly before looking down, examining a wrinkle in the blanket that lay over Remus' body. He looked back up at Remus, "Why is everything always a mystery? Why is it that things are always so clouded in secrets? Nothing is ever as it seems."

Remus smiled comfortingly at Harry, "Life is mysterious, Harry. It's a journey with no map, walking into a room for the first time with your eyes shut tight. For you, there are mountains and rivers too big to go around and too wide to cross, but you some how make it through.

"You know, something I always loved about James and Lily, is that alone, they were two of the greatest people I'd ever met. James was so brave, so willing to take up a fight for someone being picked on. And Lily, she was so kind, kind for no reason."

Remus sighed and furrowed his brow, "They weren't perfect, James was arrogant and Lily was so stern. She would stick to a schedule, never be late, never do anything wrong; suppose that's not a bad point, but for a 17 year old girl, it is.

"When they finally got together, when Lily finally gave into James, they changed. They spent so much time, so much more time than he'd ever had with us, just talking. They'd sit in the common room talking until the sun came up. And James was still James and Lily was still Lily, but James wasn't arrogant anymore, he didn't strut, and Lily, she wasn't adverse to sneaking down to the kitchens with James in the middle of the night, she'd plan her time less, allow herself to not know what she was doing every minute of the day.

"I look at you sometimes, and I can see so much of them in you, as if you'd been raised by them. It's strange and I know we've said it so many times to you that you might be sick of it, but it's true. I loved them and I love you and sometimes I'm so amazed at the kindness you have and the bravery you show, like when they died, they stayed with you, adding so much more to who you really are."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, I… thanks," he finally said.

- - - - -

Harry watched the students walk around him as if he were a rock in the middle of a stream. Their pattern was shaped like an eye, his peers splitting feet before him and then closing that gap after they passed. His books were in his bag hanging at his side, a quill tucked behind his ear, an odd habit he picked up recently. He pulled his bottom lip through his teeth, the sharp sensation of his top teeth scraping his lip helping to pass the time.

He was unsure why he was standing there, just watching them mill around him, it was almost as if he couldn't move; he was waiting for something to happen to him, some epiphany to hit him.

It was the first day back since he'd seen Remus, talked to Remus, learned those secrets about Remus. He'd not told anyone, not even Ginny, because he knew he shouldn't know; he knew it wasn't his right to know or tell anyone. He'd been sneaky and stole a secret from Remus and he wasn't about to hand it out to anyone that would listen to him.

Maybe that was why he was standing there, he was feeling torn, cut off from the rest of the world, the rest of humanity. It was strange sometimes, how he felt so alone in the world, even the times when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were around him. It wasn't so much a depressing self-pitying alone, just an alone. He knew he was alone in certain respects but he was curious as to what and who that made him.

He pulled his lip through his mouth again, focusing on why he didn't want to move from that spot, why he didn't want to stop thinking about life and all it's qanundrums. Maybe, he reasoned, it was because thinking and living are two separate things, and thinking is easier because thinking you don't have to interact with people, say things you don't mean. But when did Harry Potter lie? Never, save for keeping secrets and that was weighing on him.

The weight on his shoulders, had it always been there? He'd been living for months thinking his life was okay and that he was happy, constantly thinking about it, letting it dwell in his mind and always coming out to the same conclusion, but how many times do you get the answer wrong before you get it right?

He saw Ginny's bright hair through the crowd and realized how much his life focused on her. Maybe she was his happiness; she was the one that made him happy. He'd been happy before her though, even when he was living with the Dursleys he had that pain but he'd somehow found happiness.

So, who was he? Someone that found happiness no matter what, or someone who naively thought they were happy when they weren't? Why is it one will always doubt the sincerity of their happiness but not their sadness? Happiness will be analyzed for hours, trying to find out if it's honest and true, yet sadness is just excepted as fact, someone is sad, honest and true without doubt. Why?

He'd analyzed his happiness so much within the last few weeks without reason. His mind, idle, had found something to do; something to contemplate over and over again until maybe, at one time, an answer would come through, a definite answer that would be more that just an affirmation for a few hours or days, but everlasting in him.

What was it, that answer he was searching for? Was it that he was truly happy, or was it something more?

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read… so please review!


	15. The Second Fight

**The Second Fight**

_Chapter 15_

The seconds turned to minutes and the minutes to hours, the hours to days, the days to weeks, each of them seeming to pass in the blink of an eye. It seemed like just minutes between leaving Remus' side at that bed and Valentine's Day when Harry and Ginny slipped back to the apartment, their lips biting pressed hungrily together as they were transported by the key.

They landed, bending their knees so they wouldn't fall before Harry started to pull Ginny back towards the bedroom, his hands undoing her robe and pushing it to the floor with agile fingers. Those fingers untied her tie, his lips never leaving hers, and pulled it from her neck, letting it fall to the ground, leaving a marked trail of their path. He began to unbutton her shirt, his fingers never fumbling with the buttons while she started to undress him as well.

She pushed his robe off, him stumbling slightly as he got caught up in it as he walked backwards. Their lips parted for a second but quickly resumed contact, their tongues massaging each other's ferociously. She loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, forcing their lips to break contact and their eyes to connect as they both stopped in the moment, breathing heavily and staring happily into each others eyes.

Harry leaned in and kissed her again, continuing his path towards the bedroom. Their shirts fell to the ground at the same time as they passed into the doorway. Harry didn't stop or move towards the bed, he continued on towards the bathroom.

They paused for a second, one of Harry's hands holding Ginny's waist as she watched him turn the water on so the bath would fill. He undressed her quickly, showering her in kisses as he did so, each one landing soft and moist on her warm skin. And she did the same to him, following his lead exactly as she pulled the rest of his clothes off.

Harry turned the water off and stepped backwards into the tub, pulling Ginny along with him. He kissed her again, the room temperature water of the deep tub settling at their knees while Harry entangled his hands in Ginny's hair.

He let a trail of kisses to her neck, suckling it roughly causing a small sigh from her before he worked his way up to her ear, "I love you," he whispered into her ear before lowering their bodies into the water.

"Ginny?" Harry said softly after their labored breaths had calmed and they'd lain in the tub, the cool water making their bodies feel more alive, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Yeah?" Ginny replied, turning her head towards Harry's face and resting it on his shoulder once more.

He took a slow, deep breath, closing his eyes as he ran one of his hands up and down her back softly, "That first night, why did you let me?"

She could've asked what she'd let him do, but she knew, she knew exactly which night he meant, even they'd had so many first nights. "I don't know if you know this," she said lightly, "but girls enjoy it as well."

Harry laughed softly and kissed the top of her head, "Yes, I hoped as much," he replied lightly before pressing the issue again, "but why then did you let me? We were so young and we moved so fast. We'd had one date yet you still, you didn't stop it." He almost wish he'd chosen his words better, feeling as if he'd said it in a wrong way, implying that she was easy or moved to fast, but he knew that somehow she understood him, she always did.

"I was confused, I'd thought for so long that it was just a crush but that kiss," she let her voice drop, as if remembering that moment they'd shared in the rain of a back alley, his hands cupping her jaw so firmly for the first time, something that she realized she still cherished, something that still sent a slight chill through her body. "I knew I loved you and I knew what you wanted when you sent that owl," she said before pushing herself up so she could look into his eyes, the bright emerald eyes that still amazed her with their beauty, "I wanted it, too. When I think about it, I wonder sometimes if it was right, but I know in my heart it was Harry. It wasn't necessary for our love, but it was right, and when I think about it, time seems to fade away. We have the rest of our lives, yes, but I just know if it was the right time, the best time."

Harry brought one of his hands up and caressed her cheek, brushing away a wet hair that clung to her face. He smiled oddly and stared back into her eyes. He wanted to say something but knew that everything that had to be said had been. They both knew that somehow everything was as it should be, regardless of age and time.

She kissed him softly before leaning back down, resting her head on his shoulder once more. Minutes later they got out of the tub and let the water drain out before walking out of the bathroom, large towels wrapped around their bodies.

Harry led Ginny by the hand out into the kitchen where he sat her down at the island counter before going through the cupboards, looking for food while Ginny drank her icy red potion.

"How about pancakes?" he asked as he pulled out a skillet, "hungry for pancakes?" He turned and looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile as she watched him, his bare back lit by the candle flames dancing happily around the room. She watched as he mixed them, starting from scratch before pouring the batter onto the skillet.

He laughed almost to himself before looking over at his shoulder at Ginny as she watched him intently, her head resting on her hands, "Do you think Ron and Hermione are finally going to go through with it?"

"You mean my big brother who screams about an innocent Weasley and Hermione Granger, the human encyclopedia?" she laughed, "is it wrong to hope for the hopeless?"

"No," Harry replied sarcastically as he pulled out plates and silverware (or ironware for Harry noticed no Marauder owned anything silver), a tub of butter and syrup, setting them on the counter in front of Ginny. He slapped a pancake onto her plate before getting cups and orange juice, winking at Ginny as he poured the juice into large wine glasses. He rose her glass to her, "Here's for hoping" he said as their glasses clinked against each other.

"To a moment that truly may never happen," she laughed before taking a drink of the bittersweet juice.

- - - - -

Harry had already snuck back into his dormitory and slept for a few hours when Ron crept in, the midmorning light shining on him brightly as he stuffed the borrowed invisibility cloak into Harry's trunk. He stood and stretched, Harry watching him lazily the entire time.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked as he began to stretch in his bed.

Ron's ears burned red as his head jerked and eyes focused on Harry. He didn't smile sheepishly as any other boy would, so Harry guessed that Ron and Hermione had hit yet another obstacle. "Can't this wait, Harry? I'm completely knackered," he pleaded as he slumped over to his bed and flopped down.

Harry pushed himself up, "At least tell me what went wrong," he said with a yawn as he rested on his arms, keeping himself awake to hear Ron's story.

"It didn't go wrong exactly," Ron said, his eyes dropping down and seeming to focus on the floor though he was really just thinking. "It happened," his head snapped back up, "but I'm knackered, let me sleep."

Harry grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ron, hitting him right in the face, "Honestly, Ronald, I'd expected you to be dying to tell me this story," he paused and sighed dramatically, "so, I don't think it happened."

Ron threw the pillow back, "It happened alright," he said firmly before looking around, noticing that the only boy left in the dormitory was Neville who slept like the dead. "Definitely happened."

"So, why don't you want to talk about it?" Harry prodded dying to hear the story now that Ron was trying to hold out on him. Somehow the fact that it was a secret made it so much more interesting than it had ever been before.

"Because," Ron said as if it were answer enough.

Harry chuckled, "Merlin, Ron, just tell me, can't be that bad," he said lightly, still dying to hear the story.

Ron let his head fall down as he shook it a little, "Two minutes, Harry," he said as if he were talking to his thighs. He looked up shyly, "Was over in two minutes with Hermione saying she was glad it was over because it hurt so bad she couldn't think of anything but the pain."

"Maybe you," he paused, "did it wrong?" Harry offered.

Ron let out a sarcastic laugh, "Like you can do anything wrong with the walking encyclopedia." He took a deep breath and sighed heavily, "THEN she started bleeding. Not a lot, mind, but it happened and she goes on saying its normal.

"Then somehow she got talking about averaged sizes for," he glanced down at his crotch, "you know, saying," his ears turned even redder, even if it seemed impossible, "mine was bigger than average." Harry couldn't fight a laugh back at that but knew Ron was going to continue speaking.

"THEN," Ron sighed again, "she starts saying how happy she is that it finally happened and that it means so much, starts crying. She finally fell asleep in my arms, her head buried in my chest and all."

Harry laughed again, "You say it as if you didn't enjoy it, I can tell that you didn't mind her doing all that talking."

"No," Ron said with a quirky smile, "I love her so much and it was just nice to hear her voice because there was no way I could've just slept right afterwards. It was so nice, like she knew that I just wanted to hear her voice."

Harry couldn't help but take on that same quirky smile that he knew as a smile of true ecstatic happiness. "Come on, let's go get something to eat," he said before slipping out of bed and pulling a pair of pants on. He grabbed reluctant Ron and they walked down the stairway, seeing Hermione and Ginny sitting on the couch whispering quietly.

"OY!" Harry yelled to them with a smile, "breakfast." The girls looked over and smiled before standing up. They walked over to the boys, Harry noticing something odd about Hermione, but unable to place it. The girls kissed them on the cheeks in an odd unison. "Ready?" he asked with a smile and the girls and Ron started for the portrait hole, the girls whispering again. Harry grabbed Ron and held him back, "Ron," he said in a low whisper, "is Hermione walking," he paused searching for the right words, "funny?"

Ron watched for a few seconds then looked back at Harry, "Oh, she said this morning she was still sore, must be from…" he trailed off oddly and his head snapped back towards the girls then to Harry then back again.

Harry didn't even have a chance to block Ron's punch before it connected with his jaw, sending him to the ground. He looked up at Ron, resting on his elbow while he massaged his jaw, "What in bloody hell was that for?" he asked angrily.

"You shagged Ginny," Ron spat, "she was walking just like that during the summer. And it had to be YOU that did it, she wouldn't just shag anyone."

"Oh, great reasoning, Ron," Harry said sarcastically before Ron stalked away angrily.

- - - - -

AN: So… you've read, so please review!


	16. The Solemn Aftermath

**The Solemn Aftermath**

_Chapter 16_

Harry pushed himself up and rubbed his jaw while opening and closing it, hoping to work the pain out. He tried to think, figure out what to do, but he wasn't quite sure what he could do. Ron knew that Harry had shagged Ginny, a word that had left his friends mouth in an extremely disgusting way. His life might as well be over now; Ron would never let the two alone, not in a million years.

Dean chose that moment to walk through the portrait hole and look down at Harry, one eyebrow cocked up and a small smirk on his face. "Oy, Potter, what are you doin' on the floor, then?" He was enjoying the moment a little too much, which would be expected from the guy whose girlfriend he'd stolen, even if it was many, many months ago. The animosity wouldn't die on Dean's side, even if Harry couldn't care less.

"Nothing," Harry said harshly before pushing himself up from the floor and walking past Dean, their shoulders colliding with a small jolt to both of them. Harry continued on, not bothering to apologize because he wasn't in the mood to deal with the smirk and all it meant, and walked through the portrait hole. He started for breakfast, his face in a slight scowl and he walked briskly, not acknowledging the world outside of his little bubble of his best friend punching him, again.

He walked into the dining hall and could see not one bright red Weasley head in the mix, not that he could've sat with them anyway as Ron and most likely Ginny hated him at that very moment.. "Lost your friends, Potter?" Malfoy sneered from the Slytherin table, his cronies laughing, as Harry sat down at the deserted end of the Gryffindor table.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said scathingly, not bothering to make it loud enough for Malfoy to even hear for he was not eliciting one ounce of attention from him. Malfoy's sneers hadn't been nonexistent but ignored over the year, it could've been another of Ginny's positive effects or just life transcending the sneers of someone who was unimportant, either way, Harry didn't notice them anymore and he wasn't going to start today.

Harry scooped some eggs onto his plate before he began to shovel them into his mouth, not really paying attention and just eating because it was daily routine and the only thing he could hold onto for now. Not even five seconds later, Luna Lovegood sat down across from him with her usual odd smile plastered on her face. "Hi, Harry," she said cheerfully, "wonderful morning, isn't it?" she didn't wait for him to reply before going on, "'ave you seen Ginny? And where's Ron and Hermione for that matter, you three always eat together?"

Harry glared at her and growled at her before continuing with the eggs, the shoveling making him look like a Weasley in disguise. He wanted to be alone but he didn't feel like taking the time to say that or convince Luna to just walk away, so he just pretended she hadn't sat down.

"Oh, well, since I usually eat with Ginny and she's not here, and you usually eat with Ron and Hermione, and they're not here," she said before scooping some food onto her own plate. She smiled at Harry before she organized the food on her plate in a very obsessive compulsive way, "We can eat together, no sense in eating alone, right?

"So," she said while chewing her food carefully, "did you have a good Valentine's Day? I know Ginny couldn't wait, she loves when you two spend time alone, talks about it non-stop," she paused for a second, "she probably wouldn't want me to say that, but I've said it, haven't I?

"What did you two do? She won't tell me but I have a pretty good idea. I mean, you two did spend the night together over the summer, didn't you?" Harry's face burned red because he could tell that from the way Luna had emphasized her words that she knew what they did. She knew why they spent the night together. "That is why she had me lie for her, isn't it? I was so delighted to do it though, very sneaky and dangerous, in a way.

"Well, I suppose it really wasn't dangerous for me, but for her it was. And you too, why, if her family found out you'd be cursed and hexed until, well, until you couldn't have kids," she said with a very large and exaggerated wink.

"Did you know you're jaw, it's starting to turn purple, did you know that?" Luna asked pointing out the completely obvious.

Harry growled again sick of the constant chattering. He liked the quiet Luna better. The Luna that was just odd not annoying as well.

"Oh, well, I know I've been talking a lot, a lot more than usual. Ginny's fault, I'm afraid. She brought out the chatterbox in me. What about you, what do you think Ginny's brought out in you?"

"Pain."

"Oh," she said with a quirky laugh, "yes, I'd imagine so. She told me about that black eye you got over the holiday. I suppose things could be worse, right?" she asked, almost trying to make him feel better but making him think about the situation even more, making it worse.

"Luna," Harry said annoyed, "my best friend keeps punching me in the face because I'm dating his little sister. Now, the only thing that could be worse is if I didn't have Ginny. I'm finished eating, maybe you could join Neville, he's more of a talker than I am."

Harry stood with a forced smile and walked out of the dining hall, curious now as to where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had gotten to, considering their disappearing act had happened so quickly. He ran up the steps, taking them two at a time, and started down a corridor, just walking without a real destination not wanting to stop and have to listen to another person talk endlessly or deal with the situation on hand. His just walking was interrupted when he was thrown against the wall and held there by what felt like an invisible hand pushing on his chest. He looked down to see Ginny, her usually smiling face completely red with anger as she held her wand firmly pointed at his chest, explaining the crushing feeling of the invisible hand that was causing him a lot of discomfort and pain.

"YOU TOLD MY BROTHER!" she yelled angrily at him. She didn't look the least bit happy and Harry was sure that somewhere Ron and possibly Hermione sit or lay in a room, hexed so that she was free to chase him down and hurt him. A lot. In fact, he was sure that no one would even attempt to stop Ginny even Ron or Hermione anyway. She looked to determined to stop at the moment.

"No, no, really, I didn't," Harry said wincing when Ginny pushed her wand towards him a little more, the invisible force now starting to restrict his breathing that was so labored partially from fear and from the emotional pain that was revolving around the couple. "He figured it out himself," he said as he turned his head way from her and the wand as much as he could, not caring how scared he looked of his tiny little girlfriend.

"Right," Ginny said viciously, "Ron," she paused to put a deeper emphasis on her words, "figured something out," she paused again, "by himself. I think not." She stormed off, leaving a bewildered Harry watching after her before leaning back against the wall and slumping down, defeated for what seemed like the millionth time in his life but the fact that it was Ginny who was angry at him and Ginny who was no longer on his side, that invisible force was still there, manifesting itself as a weight on his shoulders.

A couple hours later, he picked himself up off the floor and life was almost normal, minus the company of his three best friends. Hermione couldn't abandon Ron or Ginny and partially doubted Harry's story, so besides a casual smile in the hallway, she lended no help, or so it seemed.

For the entire week, Hermione spent her time talking to Ginny, trying to convince her that she knew Harry well enough to not tell Ron about their relationship, even if it seemed one million percent impossible for Ron to actually find anything out by himself, without the help of Hermione or Harry or a lifeless rock. She finally convinced Ginny, it took a week, but it worked and Ginny was ready to apologize, even if she hated to apologize.

"Harry," Ginny said in a soft almost meek voice, her strength artfully hidden behind her reluctance to apologize.

Harry almost smiled to himself, but instead looked up from his book, "Me?" he asked convincingly, "Do you mean me? My name IS Harry, but I thought you didn't know who I was." His eyes were wide with faked excitement as he stared at her, pushing her to laugh at him.

"Who could forget the Boy Who Lived?" Ginny asked with a half smile. She wrung her hands, her reluctance to not say she was sorry in any way coming out. She hated to say sorry and in a way she wasn't sorry, she was proud that, even if it had been completely unfounded, she'd been able to stick up for herself even to Harry. It almost meant nothing because Harry would never try to change her, but it let her know that she was strong enough to withstand even the deep love she had for him to be herself, the strong Weasley she was.

"Well," Harry said after a very long wait as he stared into Ginny's eyes, loving the familiar warmth they gave off, "it had seemed that you had." He missed her more than anything but knew that they couldn't continue again until they had there banter, the little jokes and jabs that made them who they were.

Ginny smiled, "Oh no," she lowered her voice, "too good in the sack you are, to forget." She was trying to pretend that things hadn't changed and with them it didn't. They never got to a point of no return in which their relationship would never be the perfect innocent thing it was. Nothing could derail them, stop them momentarily, but their relationship transcended every dimension and was just perfect.

Harry couldn't stop himself from chuckling at her, "I hope that translates into 'I love you,' or the like." His cheeks were red, glowing at the way she talked, the odd compliments she paid him, leaving him oddly bewildered.

"Oh no, definitely not, you're just really good in the sack," she said with an exaggerated wink. She was smiling now, her hands at her side calmly, waiting for that moment when things would transition back to normal.

He smiled at her and closed his book. "So, you're not still mad at me then?" he asked calmly now. "Because there's no need to say sorry and no need for me to forgive you. Just give me a hug, kiss, and a quick shag."

Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to drop his book. "I love you," she said happily as he hugged her back, neither wanting to let go ever again. "And I've missed you so much," she said pulling back, she cupped his face, "Merlin, you're gorgeous," she said before kissing him.

It was another two weeks after that before Ron actually talked to Ginny and two more weeks after that for Ron to talk to Harry, which was about the time that they needed to start studying for final exams, so it worked out rather nice as they sat in silence one night, Hermione having artfully and quietly walked away from the two boys who'd been able to sit near each other but not actually acknowledge the other's presence.

Ron was the first to notice Hermione's disappearance and he knew it was just another one of her pushes for him to apologize to Harry for the punching and ignoring he'd done and should not have done.

"Harry mate," Ron said as he stared down at the book he was reading. He wasn't able to make eye contact with his best friend, too embarrassed that he'd been a complete jerk and that he was now apologizing, which wasn't easy for any Weasley. "About the erm, well, you know, I'm," he paused fighting to get it out, "I'm sorry mate."

Harry looked up at Ron, glad to finally have his best friend back and even though his girlfriend's brother knew about their relationship and how far it had gone, at least now they were open with each other and Harry didn't have to hide everything, the details maybe, but not the broad picture. "It's cool, I'm sorry for the fact that your sister is well your sister really."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "I want to see that secret apartment that is obviously real."

"But I guess you'll be eating your shoe first, won't you?"

"Not funny, not funny at all."

:the end:

- - - - - - - - - -

You've taken the time to read... so please review!


End file.
